<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One-Shot Saga by cinderwing64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434042">The One-Shot Saga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64'>cinderwing64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requiem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahsoka needs a hug, Bad Batch - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Planet Dantooine (Star Wars), Planet Lothal (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sad, Space family, im just going to put that on everything ok, lets just make everything sadder, rexsoka, suicidal stuff, theres some dark thoughts in this, theres some happy parts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots to go with my series, Requiem! I would highly recommend reading the series before this bc things might not make sense.<br/>This will be where I post some original things that fill in some gaps, some drafts, maybe some WIPs, might post some fanart for this story, and I can definitely take requests on things you want to see with Jax/Alema/Ahsoka/Rex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, CC-5576-39 | Gregor &amp; CT-7576 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Jackson Tano &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, Jackson Tano/Alema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requiem [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a trigger warning bc Ahsoka has some pretty dark thoughts here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it just felt like it would be easier just to let go. Fade into oblivion. Not have to deal with any pain and heartbreak. She’d be able to see the ones she’d lost.
</p><p>Maybe she should. Just let go. Just die, and see if anyone would care. Maybe they would.
</p><p>Or maybe they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t care. She would just be another soul, forgotten. 
Or maybe they would miss her, but then they would tell each other ‘get over it’ and she would have just been a memory.
</p><p>A thought. Just like every other person in the galaxy.
</p><p>But she couldn’t. She couldn’t do that to Jax. At least she knew one person would miss her. </p><p>One person would sincerely miss her.
</p><p>But she wouldn’t make her son an orphan at just three years old. It wasn’t right. Just like how it wasn’t right for the Jedi to take children at that age.
</p><p>Ahsoka sat down in the corner of her small house and put her head in her arms. 
</p><p>She started to sob. Tears streamed from her eyes. 
</p><p>Jax crawled over to her and stood up. 
</p><p>“Mama?” He asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka lifted her head up.
</p><p>“Hey, sweetie.” She said.
</p><p>“Mommy sad?” Jax asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka forced a smile. “Yeah. Mommy’s sad.”
</p><p>“Why?” Jax asked, tilting his head. 
</p><p>Ahsoka thought for a moment. “Mommy misses some people.”
</p><p>“Daddy?”
</p><p>Ahsoka’s heart wrenched. She missed Rex so much, but what she really missed was that Rex was missing out on so much of his son’s life. He missed Jax being born, his first word (Daddy), and his first steps.
</p><p>“Yes, I miss your dad,” Ahsoka said. 
</p><p>Jax hugged her shoulder. “I miss Daddy.”
</p><p>Ahsoka picked up her son and set him in her lap. “I know,” she whispered, pulling him into her chest. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make Him Strong As Superman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And they're on Lothal! Jax is small and precious and gosh, I loved writing this.<br/>Chapter is inspired by Build Me a Daddy by Luke Bryan (great song, would totally recommend it and I feel like it fits Jax/Rex really well)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka looked at her son who was playing with his toy. It was a stuffed Twi’lek that Ahsoka had gotten him for his third birthday. It was worn now, from Jax taking with him everywhere that the two would travel, and it was always at Jax’s side. 
</p><p>Ahsoka walked up to her son and grabbed him in a hug, pulling him to her chest.
</p><p>“Hey, my beautiful son,” Ahsoka said, a smile forming on her face.
</p><p>Jax looked up at her and grinned. “Mama!” he said with glee, his toy still in his hand. 
</p><p>“How is my favorite person doing today?” Ahsoka asked him, kissing his forehead.
</p><p>“Amazing!” Jax said, wrapping his arms around Ahsoka’s neck. “Can I get another stuffy? Arty needs a friend.”
</p><p>‘Arty’ was short for Artemis, the name Jax had given his plush. “Of course,” Ahsoka replied. “We don’t want Artemis to be lonely, do we?” 
</p><p>“No!” Jax replied. “Do you know when daddy will be coming so that I’m not lonely?”
</p><p>Ahsoka felt her heart stop, and she took in a sharp breath. “I don’t know when your dad will be coming,” Ahsoka said, setting Jax on the ground.
</p><p>“Do you still miss Daddy?” Jax asked, tilting his head. His plush hung at his side.
</p><p>“I do,” Ahsoka said. “And I’m sure he misses you, too.” She lied. Rex didn’t even know Jax existed.
</p><p>“Who is Daddy?” Jax asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka sat on the ground in front of Jax and crossed her legs. She patted the ground and Jax crawled into Ahsoka’s lap. “Your father is a very brave man.” she started. “He fought in the Clone War. You remember what I told you about that?”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “With Jesse and Echo and Fives?”
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. A sad smile that brought back so many memories. “That’s the one. I fought with your dad for years. He was an amazing warrior, and he saved my life so many times.”
</p><p>“But what about when you left the Jedi?” Jax asked. Ahsoka chuckled. Jax was so curious for a four-year-old. 
</p><p>“I never said goodbye to him,” Ahsoka replied, her eyebrows furrowing. “I wish I could have. But then I saw him again.”
</p><p>“And you fought the bad guys!” Jax said. “You kicked their butts!”
</p><p>Ahsoka laughed. “We sure did. Your dad was so happy to see me. And on our first night on Mandalore, do you know what he said to me?”
</p><p>“He told you that he loves you!” Jax replied. He had heard the story so many times, but he still loved hearing it.
</p><p>“He did,” Ahsoka said, ruffling Jax’s hair. “And I loved him back. More than anything in this world.”
</p><p>“Except me,” Jax said with a cheeky grin.
</p><p>“Except you.” Ahsoka agreed. “But I didn’t know that you were going to come into my world yet. It was just the two of us.”
</p><p>“And then you went and fought Maul.” Jax recited.
</p><p>Ahsoka touched her forehead to Jax’s. “I did. And I captured him.”
</p><p>“Was Dad with you?” Jax asked.
</p><p>“He wasn't there when I actually fought him, but he stunned Maul after I was holding him in with the Force,” Ahsoka said.
</p><p>“And then you left Mandalore,” Jax said.
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “And we left Mandalore. Do you want to finish the story?” It was still hard for Ahsoka to talk about it, and Jax loved telling stories. He would make up fantasies about him and Rex going on adventures, stopping the Empire, ruling the galaxy. It was so good to live them with Jax, even if they weren’t real.
</p><p>“And then Order 66 happened, and you let Maul out of his cell, and that big nerf-herder messed up the hyperdive, and the ship you were on crashed on a moon, and then you and my dad went to the Outer Rim.” Jax finished.
</p><p>Ahsoka stood up. “That’s right. Do you remember what happened after that?”
</p><p>“You found out I was in your belly!” Jax said, pumping his fists into the air. “And you went to Tha-thabes-”
</p><p>“Thabeska.” Ahsoka prompted.
</p><p>“Yeah, that,” Jax said. He paced around the room. “And then you had me while you were there. And the Empire came on Empire Day.” He crossed his arms and sat on the floor. “So you and I went to where Miara and Kaeden lived.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and sat down next to Jax, wrapping an arm around him.
</p><p>“And after you kicked two stupid Imperial’s butt, you made lightsabers. Two for you, and two for me!” Jax said.
</p><p>“When you’re old enough, they’re yours,” Ahsoka said. “Remember?”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “And then you joined the Rebellion and we kick the Empire’s butt all the time.”
</p><p>“Watch your language, Jax,” Ahsoka said sternly. “Remember what I told you about that word.”
</p><p>“Which one?” Jax asked with a grin. “Stupid or butt?”
</p><p>“Both,” Ahsoka said, fighting back a smile.
</p><p>“Fine,” Jax grumbled. “Can we go and get another stuffy?”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded and stood up. “Alright. Let’s go.”
</p><p>She held her hand out, and Jax took it, moving his plush to his other hand.
</p><p>The two of them were staying on Lothal for a little bit since Ahsoka was trying to find some more recruits for the Rebellion, and she was making sure the Empire didn’t come to the peaceful planet.
</p><p>“Stay close.” Ahsoka reminded Jax, pulling him closer to her leg.
</p><p>Jax nodded and pulled Arty close to his chest, whispering to her.
</p><p>“Alright, Jax,” Ahsoka said. She looked down at him. “Where do you want to look first?”
</p><p>“Maybe Eph has some. He’s where I got Arty.” Jax said.
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled down at her son. “Sounds good. Try to blend in for me, okay? You know how dangerous it is in the galaxy.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “I know,” he replied, his voice small.
</p><p>Ahsoka leaned down and picked him up, cradling him close to her chest.
</p><p>“Are you excited?” she asked as they walked to the Bridger’s shop.
</p><p>Jax nodded and grinned at his mother. “I am!”
</p><p>Ahsoka grinned at him. “We’re here.” she set him on the ground and he knocked on the door.
</p><p>“Come in!” Ephraim’s voice called.
</p><p>Ahsoka opened the door and walked inside. “Mira! Ephraim! It's me, Ashla!” she called. She had gone back to using her fake name so that the Empire couldn't find her. It was safer for her and Jax.
</p><p>Mira cane into the room. “Ashla!” she said. “And Jax. What can we do for you?”
</p><p>“Jax wants to know if you have another plush we could buy,” Ahsoka replied, gazing fondly at her son. 
</p><p>“Arty doesn't want to be lonely,” Jax said shyly.
</p><p>“Well, I'm sure I can find something,” Mira replied. “Just wait right here.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, and a few moments later, Mira came back into the room holding a crate, Ephraim by her side.
</p><p>“Hey, kid,” Ephraim said fondly. “I think I’ve got what you're looking for. Want to take a look?”
</p><p>Jax nodded and pulled Arty close to his chest. He cautiously walked up to Ephraim, who was crouched on the ground, a kind smile on his face.
</p><p>“What are you looking for?” Ephraim asked.
</p><p>“I want someone like my daddy,” Jax said nervously, shifting his weight.
</p><p>“And who was your dad?” Ephraim asked.
</p><p>“He was strong!” Jax said, warming up to the pair. “He was a soldier before the Empire, and I wanna be just like him.”
</p><p>“What did he look like?” Ephraim asked, glancing at Ahsoka.
</p><p>“I dunno,” Jax said.
</p><p>“He was muscular,” Ahsoka said. “Blonde hair, and kind hazel eyes that had seen so much. He had a kind face and an even kinder heart.” She looked down, relishing the memories, a sad smile forming on her face, reaching from ear to ear.
</p><p>“I'm sure he was great,” Mira said reassuringly.
</p><p>“Yeah,” Ahsoka said. She cleared her throat and looked at Jax. 
</p><p>“I've got just the thing for you,” Ephraim said. He opened up the box and Jax ran forward to it.
</p><p>He pulled something out of the box and handed it to Jax, and Ahsoka crossed her arms and smiled.
</p><p>Jax came running up to Ahsoka and showed her the doll. “Look, Mommy!”
</p><p>Ahsoka crouched down and looked at the doll. It looked almost exactly like Rex, and Ahsoka smiled, blinking back tears. It was even wearing clone armor with blue lines, just like the clones from the 501st had.
</p><p>“Do you like it?” Ahsoka asked her son, putting a hand on his cheek.
</p><p>“I love it,” Jax said. He turned to Ephraim. “Thank you!”
</p><p>“Hey, it's no problem,” Ephraim replied. He stood up and looked at Ahsoka. “You and your son will always be welcome here. You're our best customers.”
</p><p>“It's no problem,” Ahsoka said, picking Jax up. “How much do you want for it?”
</p><p>“It's on the house,” Mira said.
</p><p>“Thanks,” Ahsoka said. “I think we'll be leaving Lothal soon, though.”
</p><p>“Well, if you ever do come back, you know where to find us,” Ephraim said, putting his hands on his waist.
</p><p>“Thank you,” Ahsoka said. “For everything.”
</p><p>“It's no problem,” Ephraim said.
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Jax. “Are you ready to go back to living in space?”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “I am!”
</p><p>“Alright. Let’s go pack our stuff. Then we can head to our ship.” Ahsoka said. 
</p><p>----
</p><p>A few hours later, with all of their belongings packed (they didn't have very much), they boarded their small ship and jumped to hyperspace back to Phoenix Squadron, and away from Lothal.
</p><p>Little did Ahsoka know that the next time she would be on Lothal was with her old friend's son, Ezra Bridger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... this was originally just going to be a one-shot, but I got a little carried away. Whoops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Loyalty means everything to the clones,” Anakin said as the door opened.
</p><p>Ahsoka looked in front of her, her mouth open,  a sadness growing in her heart. <em>I left them. How is that loyal?</em> Ahsoka thought.
</p><p>And their helmets. Their helmets had her face markings on them! And Rex was in the front of them, one in his hand.
</p><p>Oh, Rex. Her sweet, wonderful captain. Leaving the Order, and Anakin, and Obi-Wan, and the 501st had been hard, but the thought of leaving him had been the hardest. She had realized that she was in love with him after the Temple was bombed. The fact that he believed her, that he knew that Ahsoka wouldn't kill clones, wouldn't hurt something that was so sacred to her.
</p><p>“Company!” Rex’s voice rang out as he turned to the troops. “Attention!” The clones turned and stood upright, their footsteps echoing.
</p><p>“Go ahead,” Anakin said with a nudge. “They've been waiting to see you.”
</p><p>Ahsoka walked forward, looking at the clones in awe. She walked from one side to the next, not even aware of what was happening. 
</p><p>“As soon as Rex and the guys knew you were back, they got to work,” Anakin said, gesturing to the company.
</p><p>They had done all of this. For <em>her</em>. She walked up to Rex, still in awe of everything. Of coming back to Anakin and the 501st, of the idea of capturing Maul, and this. All that they had done for her. 
</p><p>“The paint job’s a little crude,” Rex said with a shrug, looking down at the helmet. “But we think it gets the idea across.” She looked at Rex, and down at the helmet, and traced her hand over the markings. <em>Her</em> markings. 
</p><p>She looked up at Rex, and Rex met her gaze. “Glad to have you back, Commander.” His eyes were dancing with joy, and he was pouring out excitement through the Force. And for a moment, she could have sworn she detected… love.
</p><p>But Rex calling her Commander. It hurt. A lot. It seemed like a reminder that she had abandoned so many people. And she walked away for a reason. She was ready to start a new chapter in her life, and by using her former title, it seemed like a shadow, haunting her thoughts.
</p><p>“Rex,” Ahsoka said, her shoulders hunching. A sad smile crossed her face. “Thank you. But you don't have to call me ‘commander’ anymore.” 
</p><p>“Sure thing,” Rex said with a smirk. “Commander.”
</p><p>Ahsoka couldn't help but share a smile with the captain.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka boarded one of the clone transports, Bo-Katan, Rex, Jesse, and a few Mandalorians and clones she couldn't tell apart from the helmets covering their heads.
</p><p>“Why isn't Kenobi and Skywalker coming with us?” Bo-Katan asked.
</p><p>“They are heading to Coruscant,” Ahsoka replied. “Grievous attacked it, and the Chancellor is in trouble.” She added with an eye-roll. “We only have half a battalion, but I think it will be enough with your Mandalorians, and we still will have a lot of troops.”
</p><p>Bo-Katan nodded. “Any help is better than none.”
</p><p>Ahsoka gave a small smile in agreement.
</p><p>Bo-Katan smirked at Ahsoka. “Care to introduce me to this...clone?”
</p><p>Ahsoka cleared her throat as her lekku and montrals darkened in a blush. “This is Cap-Commander Rex.”
</p><p>“When did I become a commander?” Rex asked, taking his helmet off.
</p><p>“Anakin promoted you,” Ahsoka replied. “You're leading the 332nd, which is a breakoff of the 501st. Since I’m not a Jedi, I can't be your commanding officer, so I’m an advisor. I didn't want to be a general anyway.”
</p><p>Rex nodded. “Oh. Okay.”
</p><p>“You deserve it,” Ahsoka said. “I’m surprised that you weren't promoted after I left.”
</p><p>“Uh-” Rex said, stretching the back of his head. “To be honest, I was supposed to, according to protocol. But we all were hoping that you would come back, so no one was given the rank.”
</p><p>Ahsoka looked down and studied her boots. They were quite interesting, right? The blue, and the beskar that covered it. “Uh, thanks, I guess.” she wasn't very good in situations like this. And since she had left the Order, she had been very unsure of herself, feeling small in the galaxy, wanting to find her purpose again. And she had been struggling with depression since she wasn't with her family. And she didn't know who to talk to. And the war had caught up with her. She had finally stopped, and she had time to think, and some days she felt like not wanting to do anything. Just lay in bed. Do nothing. But she had hoped that by coming back, she would have been back to her old self.
</p><p>Rex put a hand on her shoulder, and it felt heavy. “Are you okay?”
</p><p>Ahsoka forced a smile on her face. “Yeah. I’m fine.”
</p><p>Rex raised his eyebrows, as though he wanted to ask more, but he stayed silent.
</p><p>“What’s the plan?” Bo-Katan asked Ahsoka.
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at her in surprise. “Why are you asking me? You're the leader here.”
</p><p>Bo-Katan shook her head. “I’m not. All the clones see you as their leader, and I do too. And my people follow me.”
</p><p>“Why?” Ahsoka asked. “You’re more experienced than me.”
</p><p>“Not with Maul,” Bo-Katan replied. “I know how to fight Mandalorians, but I don't know what Maul’s plan will be.”
</p><p>“Oh,” Ahsoka said. She straightened her shoulders. <em>I can do this,</em> she repeated in her head. <em>I can do this.</em> “Alright.” She glanced at the clones, and locked eyes with Rex for a split second, and he gave her a reassuring smile, and then his face became his neutral, determined expression. “Maul will most likely stay hidden, and he’ll send his soldiers to ambush us. If it’s in the air or on the ground, I’m not sure. But we’ll all need to be ready. And he’ll try and trap us. We’ll need to divide our forces to be sure to cover all of Sundari. And we have to be careful so that we can have the people’s side. So, Bo, I’ll need you to find Maul. Take some Mandalorians and infiltrate the palace. The rest of us will try and fend off Maul’s Mandalorians. Take small groups and take control of the city. Try to take prisoners if possible.”
</p><p>“Sounds good,” Bo-Katan said. 
</p><p>Rex gave her a nod. “You're just as good with battle tactics, Commander.”
</p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Rex, call me ‘Commander’ one more time and I’ll have you sent back to Kamino.”
</p><p>“Yessir,” Rex said with a grin, straightening.
</p><p>Ahsoka let out a ‘huff’ and rolled her eyes, turning to Bo-Katan. “Do you still have some people on Mandalore?”
</p><p>Bo-Katan nodded. 
</p><p>“Have them scout the area. I don't want Maul to get away. He knows we're coming.” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms.
</p><p>Bo-Katan nodded and turned away from Ahsoka, speaking into her comm.
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Rex. “There’s something you want to tell me, isn't there?” He had an anxious look on his face and seemed to be on edge.
</p><p>“I missed you,” Rex said. He was letting his walls down like he always would when Ahsoka would be ‘casual’ with him, which was rare.
</p><p>“I...missed you, too, Rex,” Ahsoka said. But it was more than missing him. It was a deep ache in her chest, where she desperately wanted to be with him, and it hurt her when she realized she wasn't.
</p><p>Rex smiled at her, and Ahsoka wanted to throw her arms around him. She wanted to cry into his shoulder, and tell him how sorry she was. And that she loved him. 
</p><p>But she couldn't. Not yet. There were too many people around, and Rex would get in trouble, and possibly killed for having emotions towards people. Not to mention that Anakin would have his head.
</p><p>“When this is all over, you’ll keep in touch with me, right, Commander?” Rex asked. He was trying to hide it, but Ahsoka could hear the desperation in his voice.
</p><p>“Of course,” Ahsoka said, smiling at him, her heart catching in her throat. “Commander.” she tried to make a joke, but it was hard with so many emotions swirling around her.
</p><p>“Thank you, Commander,” Rex said, a small smile crossing his face.
</p><p>“No problem, Commander,” Ahsoka said, feeling happiness wash over her as she and Rex slipped into their normal banter. “How have you been, Rex?”
</p><p>“I--it’s been hard without you,” Rex admitted. “And things happened. You’ve missed a lot.”
</p><p>“Oh, no,” Ahsoka said. “What-what happened?”
</p><p>“Fives.” Rex choked out. He turned away from her. “Fives is gone. He tried to kill--kill the Chancellor.”
</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “No. Fives would never…”
</p><p>Rex turned back towards her and took her hand, and if the situation were different, Ahsoka would have exploded. 
</p><p>“Kix went missing,” Rex said. “He just disappeared. Tup is gone. Something happened with him--we don't really know.”
</p><p>Ahsoka looked at Rex, and his eyes shone with sadness and loss. Not just for Tup, Kix, and Fives, but for all of his brothers he had lost.
</p><p>Ahsoka hesitated, but then surged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, blinking back tears. She stood as tall as she could, her toes barely touching the ground.
</p><p>Rex put a hand on her back, just below her lekku, and Ahsoka buried her head into the crook of his neck.
</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She said softly, stepping back, his hands still in hers.
</p><p>Rex looked at their hands, and a small blush crept to his face, and he put them by his side. “It--it’s okay.”
</p><p>Ahsoka hugged herself, and she felt smaller than ever. “But it’s not,” she whispered. “War isn't okay.”
</p><p>“But if it’s all you've ever known, then what is okay?” Rex asked. 
“I don't know,” Ahsoka said. “It's all I’ve ever known since I was a Padawan.”
</p><p>“And what happens when it’s over?” Rex asked. “We’re soldiers. That’s our entire purpose. To die. Is that what they'll do to us?”
</p><p>“No,” Ahsoka said, putting a hand on his shaking forearm. “I won't let it happen. I would die to save all of you. And I would rather die with you than watch you be torn from my life--stripped of who you are.”
</p><p>Rex smiled at her. “I would, too,” he said softly.
</p><p>Bo-Katan walked back over and smirked at Ahsoka. “Alright, lovebirds, break it up,” she said, nudging Ahsoka, who glared at her. “We’ll be at Mandalore in a few hours. And I’ve got my people patrolling.”
</p><p>Ahsoka felt her montrals grow warm but ignored it. “Good. Thank you, Bo-Katan.”
</p><p>Bo gave her a small nod, a smirk still present on her face. 
</p><p>----
</p><p>“I love you.” Ahsoka blurted.
</p><p>Rex stepped back in surprise. “What?”
</p><p>“Nevermind,” Ahsoka said, looking away.
</p><p>“No, Ahsoka,” Red said, grabbing her arm. “It just took me by surprise. I love you, too.”
</p><p>Ahsoka arched an eyebrow. “I feel like you're lying.”
</p><p>“If I was lying, would I do this?” Rex asked, putting her cheek in his hand and kissing her.
</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes widened, but she relaxed and kissed him back, putting a hand on the back of his head.
</p><p>Ahsoka broke the kiss. She traced the side of Rex's face with her hand.
</p><p>“You're amazing.” She said.
</p><p>Rex smiled. “I really do love you. I'm not very good with feelings, but I'm so glad you're back.”
</p><p>“It was hard for me to leave,” Ahsoka replied. “It's the hardest decision I've ever made. But I'm not going to come back into the Order, but I'm not going to hide either.”
</p><p>Rex kissed Ahsoka's forehead. “I missed you.”
</p><p>“I missed you, too,” Ahsoka replied. She looked up at Rex, and their eyes met. “I've been having a vision lately.”
</p><p>“About?” Rex prompted.
</p><p>“Our son,” Ahsoka replied. “But the part that really confuses me is that you're never there. It's just me and him, and we're on a planet I don't recognize.”
</p><p>Rex looked at Ahsoka. “What does it mean?”
</p><p>“I don't know,” Ahsoka replied. “But don't die. I can't lose you.”
</p><p>“As long as you don't leave me,” Rex said. He leaned down and gently brushed Ahsoka's lips with his own.
</p><p>“I love you,” Ahsoka said softly.
</p><p>“I love you more,” Rex said.
</p><p>“I love you most.”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka woke up in her sleeping quarters the next day, stretching her arms. An ache coursed through her entire body, and she felt happier than she had in ages.
</p><p>She quickly got dressed and thought about what she and Rex had talked about (and what they had done) the night before.
</p><p>She smiled at the thought but stopped when she bumped into Rex.
</p><p>“Commander!” Rex said in surprise. “Er--Ahsoka. General. Sir.”
</p><p>Ahsoka laughed and shook her head. “Hey, Rex. You ready for today?”
</p><p>Rex straightened himself. “Yes, sir.”
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Don't die.”
</p><p>“As long as you don't,” Rex replied, gazing at her fondly.
</p><p>Ahsoka stared into his eyes, her heart filling with love.
</p><p>“I lov--” Ahsoka started, but was cut off by Bo-Katan.
</p><p>“Ahsoka, we have an incoming transmission from--” Bo said, and she raised an eyebrow at </p><p>Ahsoka. “Was I interrupting something?”
</p><p>Ahsoka cleared her throat. “No, not at all. Who's the transmission from?”
</p><p>“Kenobi,” Bo replied. “He's checking in on our progress.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Rex, go get a few troopers to guard us, and then meet up with us as fast as you can.”
</p><p>Rex nodded and saluted. “Yes, ma'am.” he put his helmet on and ran towards the clone barracks.
</p><p>Ahsoka started to walk towards the palace, Bo-Katan at her side,
</p><p>“Is there...something between you and that clone?” Bo asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka felt her montrals grow warm. “Me and Rex?” she stammered. “No, of course not.”
</p><p>“Ahsoka, you can tell me,” Bo said. “I don't really care. I was just curious.”
</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. “We're together. Kind of. I mean, we love each other, but he'll be killed if anyone finds out, and with me being a former Jedi, that causes more problems. But, yes. We're together. As a couple. So. Yeah.”
</p><p>Bo smiled at Ahsoka's embarrassment. “See? It wasn't so hard. I'm glad you two have each other. You two seem good together.”
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled. “Thanks.” 
----
</p><p>It was just after Ahsoka had faced Maul, and Rex had stunned him. She Force-jumped to the ship that Rex was on and resisted the urge to take his hand.
</p><p>Rex looked down at her, and Ahsoka gave him a reassuring smile. She wanted him to know that she was okay. He nodded, seeming to get the message.
</p><p>The ship landed, and Ahsoka got off. 
</p><p>“You actually captured him,” Bo-Katan said, handing Ahsoka her lightsabers, and Ahsoka was mildly surprised that Bo was able to find them. “I’m impressed.”
</p><p>“That is what the Council wanted,” She said with a shrug, clipping her lightsabers to her belt.
</p><p>She saw Gar Saxon on the round, being handcuffed by a few clones, and she resisted the urge to smirk.
</p><p>“Still,” Bo-Katan said as they walked to a railing. “You succeeded where many have failed.”
</p><p>“I’ve learned from the best,” Ahsoka said. She glanced at Bo-Katan. “Including you.” Bo-Katan had taught her a lot about Mandalorian fighting styles, and it helped Ahsoka as she had fought Maul.
</p><p>They stopped, and the two of them looked at each other.
</p><p>“I wish I was good at something other than war,” Bo-Katan said darkly and put her arms on the railing. <em>Me too.</em> Ahsoka thought. She had been a soldier since she was fourteen. Her entire time training to be a Jedi Knight was on a battlefield. Temple training didn't prepare you for that.
</p><p>They looked down on Sundari, smoke clouding most of their view.
</p><p>“Your people need a new kind of leader,” Ahsoka said, looking down at Sundari, and back at Bo-Katan.
</p><p>The two of them looked at the citizens of Sundari, where there were many injured, or shaken by the bloodshed and war that had taken place.
</p><p>“My sister tried that,” Bo-Katan said, her words as grim as before. “I never understood her idealism.”
</p><p>Bo-Katan and Ahsoka shared a look, and Ahsoka knew that they were thinking the same thing. <em>War is never easy. It never has been, and it never will be. There will always be sacrifices.</em>
</p><p>“Commander,” Rex said, snapping Ahsoka back to reality. “I have the Council waiting.”
</p><p>“And Master Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked, walking up to him. She desperately wanted to talk to Anakin. “Were you able to contact him?”
</p><p>“He was at the meeting when I left to get you,” Rex replied. She would get to see him! Ahsoka felt her heart leap. 
</p><p>But Bo-Katan still needed her help. Maul was going to wake up soon, and he was going to escape again if they didn't get him into a cell and Force-binders.
</p><p>“Go on,” Bo-Katan said, giving her a nudge. “I can handle this.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded, but she was still uneasy. She turned and walked into a mobile room, where they were able to make long-range transmissions since Coruscant was a long distance away.
</p><p>Rex was right behind her, and Ahsoka was glad to have him at her side. His presence was comforting, and it helped ease Ahsoka’s nerves and anxiety.
</p><p>Ahsoka walked in, and she saw Master Windu turn around and look at her, and the other Jedi Masters (Masters Mundi and Secura, and Master Yoda) met her gaze. But Anakin wasn't there, and Ahsoka felt her heart drop.
</p><p>“I understand your mission was a success,” Master Windu said.
</p><p>Ahsoka put her hands behind her back. “Yes,” she replied. “I have Maul in custody.” She moved her gaze from Master Windu to the other Masters. “I will escort Commander Rex when he delivers him to Coruscant.”
</p><p>“A great service to the Republic, you have done,” Master Yoda said with an approving nod.
</p><p>“I did my duty as a citizen,” Ahsoka replied. And that was the truth. She wasn't a Jedi. But, maybe, she could be again. The thought crossed her mind, but she pushed it back.
</p><p>“Not as a Jedi,” Master Yoda said. It was more of a statement than a question, but Ahsoka replied anyway.
</p><p>“No. Not yet.” Ahsoka said. She crossed her arms. Maybe she could rejoin the Order. She could help the Jedi become what they once were.
</p><p>The Masters looked at her, and they all heard what Ahsoka had said. 
</p><p>“Actually, I was hoping to speak with General Skywalker,” Ahsoka said, trying to change the subject.
</p><p>“I sent him to inform the Chancellor that General Grievous has indeed been located on Utapau.” Master Windu said.
</p><p>“Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked. She knew that he had been sent to stop Grievous.
</p><p>“Engage the enemy, he has.” Master Yoda said.
</p><p>“Then the war could be over soon.” She realized. If Obi-Wan could defeat Grievous, one of the Separatists' most powerful people, then they may surrender to the Republic, or the Republic could defeat them quickly. 
</p><p>“That depends,” Mace said. “On the Chancellor.” Windu and Yoda shared a glance.
</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ahsoka asked. Things with the Chancellor were starting to get suspicious.
</p><p>“I’m sorry, citizen, these matters are for the Council to discuss,” Mace said, with a hint of resentment seeping into his voice.
</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. That had stung more than Ahsoka cared to admit, but she had said it herself.
</p><p>“I understand.” She finally managed to choke out.
</p><p>Master Secura and Master Mundi left the meeting, and Master Windu gave her one last glare before doing the same.
</p><p>Master Yoda looked up at her, meeting her gaze. “Ahsoka,” he said. “More to say, have you? A message for Skywalker, perhaps?”
</p><p>Ahsoka put her hands at her side. She looked at the ground. What was she even going to tell him? And what would she say to him that she would be comfortable saying to Master Yoda?
</p><p>She started to say something but then decided otherwise. “No, Master,” she said. “Thank you.” she forced a smile. “I’ll tell him myself when I see him.”
</p><p>“May the Force,” Master Yoda said. “Be with you, Padawan.”
</p><p>Ahsoka gave him one last nod, and the transmission ended. She wanted to cry when Yoda called her Padawan. At least two people would be willing to accept her back if she did decide to go back. Anakin and Master Yoda. 
</p><p>Ahsoka put her hands behind her back again, and her shoulders slumped. She felt a wave of exhaustion, weary, guilt, and sadness crash over her. She hadn't slept in over a day, and the guilt of leaving the Order seemed as heavy as ever. And she didn't know when she would see Anakin again, and what would happen when she did. And from what little the Council said about the Chancellor, a lot of worries crossed her mind.
</p><p>“You didn't tell them what Maul said about General Skywalker,” He commented.
</p><p>“No,” Ahsoka replied, looking up at him. “I didn't.”
</p><p>“Are you ready to leave?” Rex asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka looked up at him. “Yes,” she replied. “But I’m coming back after Maul is on Coruscant. This is my home now.”
</p><p>Rex put a hand on Ahsoka’s cheek. “Could I come here, too?” he whispered. “I don't want to leave you again.”
</p><p>Ahsoka stood as tall as she could and pecked him on the lips. “Of course.”
</p><p>Rex smiled. “Are you okay?”
</p><p>Ahsoka looked down. “No,” she said softly. “I feel like something terrible is about to happen. And I just--”
</p><p>“Hey, it’s going to be okay,” Rex said. He pulled Ahsoka into a hug. “We’ll be fine as long as we stay together.”
</p><p>Ahsoka buried her head into his chest plate. “Okay,” she said.
</p><p>Rex pushed Ahsoka away from him, his strong, sturdy hands still on her shoulders. “I love you.”
</p><p>“I love you, too,” Ahsoka said. She forced a smile, and she felt like she could collapse at any moment from exhaustion. “Let’s go.”
</p><p>Rex nodded and pulled his hands to his side, putting his helmet in one hand. He shook his shoulders and stood next to Ahsoka, and they walked outside.
</p><p>When they walked to the ship they were boarding to go to a Republic cruiser, Ahsoka saw clone troopers lined up on one side, and Mandalorians on the other. 
</p><p>She saw Bo-Katan and Ursa Wren coming with a cell, and Maul inside of it. She had only heard of such devices in legends told to her when she was a youngling.
</p><p>A few Mandalorian guards were next to the device, and Ahsoka stood at the front, her hands behind her back, and her chin high despite how weary she felt.
</p><p>She glanced at Rex, and they both were marveling at the device. There was no way that Maul could escape it on his own.
</p><p>She walked to Bo-Katan, and they shared a nod in sync, and Rex turned and walked next to Ursa.
</p><p>Bo-Katan and Ahsoka looked at the device as it was put onto the ship.
</p><p>“Impressive,” Ahsoka commented, watching the device get farther away. “I suspect even Maul couldn't get out of there.”
</p><p>“A relic of a by-gone era.” Bo-Katan supplied. “When we Mandalorians had reasons to imprison you Force-wielding maniacs.” she smiled at Ahsoka and nudged her shoulder, and Ahsoka couldn't help but share her smile.
</p><p>The two of them had become good friends over the time that Ahsoka spent on Mandalore before going to the Republic for help.
</p><p>“I thought your sister outlawed such devices,” Ahsoka said, nudging Bo back, a smile still present on her face.
</p><p>“She did,” Bo-Katan said. 
</p><p>Ahsoka held back a laugh. Bo-Katan was definitely a Mandalorian. And Ahsoka would have liked to hear the story on how Bo-Katan got hold of the cell.
</p><p>Bo-Katan and Ahsoka shared a glance. “This is the last one,” Bo-Katan added.
</p><p>Ahsoka stood in front of Bo-Katan, and Bo-Katan moved her helmet from one side of her hip to the other. Bo held out her hand, and Ahsoka took it, shaking it.
</p><p>The two locked eyes and Ahsoka nodded, and Bo-Katan nodded in return. 
</p><p>“Goodbye, Ahsoka Tano,” Bo-Katan said.
</p><p>Ahsoka turned around and boarded the ship. 
</p><p>She would be back. Mandalore was her new home.
</p><p>----
</p><p>“Something… on your mind?” Rex asked gently.
</p><p>Ahsoka frowned. There had been so many things on her mind. But she knew that Rex would listen. So, she answered.
</p><p>“As Jedi,” she started slowly. “We were trained to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers.” she couldn't help but let out a humorless laugh as she continued. “But all I've been since I was a Padawan is a soldier.”
</p><p>“I've known no other way,” Rex said. Ahsoka turned around and faced him. “Gives us clones a… mixed feeling about the war. Some wished it never happened. But without it, we clones wouldn't exist.”
</p><p>“Then perhaps some good has come from it,” Ahsoka said with a warm smile. “The Republic couldn't have asked for better soldiers.” she paused, pondering what she would say next. “Nor I, a better friend.”
</p><p>Sure, they were more than friends. But no one else could know that. And Ahsoka knew that the clones were wonderful people. They had taught her so much. Not just in combat, but their morals and their spirits were something Ahsoka always admired.
</p><p>----
</p><p>“Ahsoka,” Rex said grimly, his eyes holding such sadness and disbelief. “It's all of us. The entire Grand Army of the Republic has been ordered to hunt down and kill all the Jedi.”
</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes widened with every word Rex was saying. What did the Jedi do? Why was she being hunted? She wasn't a Jedi. Who ordered them?
</p><p>Ahsoka knew the answer to that one. It could only be Darth Sidious. But the bigger question was: who was Darth Sidious?
</p><p>Ahsoka couldn't think about that then. She had to keep her and Rex alive. A part of her hoped that they could remove the chips that Ahsoka had found out about from a few of the clones, but Ahsoka knew that they couldn't stay in the medbay. If they ran and fought, they would at least have a chance at surviving. If they stayed, they were dead.
</p><p>And Ahsoka didn't want to die yet. She had to find out what was happening in the galaxy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! If you haven't seen in my other works, I have a volleyball tournament next week, so my update might be a little earlier or late because I don't know how long it's going to last. Thank you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Retired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex was sitting outside his home, a former Republic crawler used in the War, a datapad in his hand.
</p><p><em>Jedi sighting on Lothal.</em> It said. <em>Kanan Jarrus and his student Ezra Bridger were working with former Minister Tua, now dead. The Jedi escaped Lothal, but they were tracked to their Rebel fleet, and Lord Vader damaged many of their ships and shattered their hearts.</em>
</p><p>Rex scrolled through most of the article, just reading a few paragraphs, but his eyes stopped when he saw a name.
</p><p><em>Ahsoka Tano.</em>
</p><p>Rex's heart raced as he read the paragraph. <em>Please be alive.</em> He prayed.
</p><p><em>After the two Jed escaped Lothal, Lord Vader found another long Jedi who was in league with the Rebels. Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. The Rebel’s whereabouts are currently unknown, but we are certain they will be dealt with.</em>
</p><p>Rex felt a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise.
</p><p>“Wolffe!” he exclaimed.
</p><p>Wolffe looked down at him. “Any good news?”
</p><p>Rex handed Wolffe the datapad. “A few Jedi were on Lothal.”
</p><p>“Jedi?” Wolffe asked, raising an eyebrow. He scanned the datapad, his eyes widening more and more.
</p><p>“You're girlfriend's alive!” Wolffe exclaimed, clapping Rex on the back.
</p><p>“She's not my girlfriend,” Rex said, standing up next to his brother.
</p><p>“She was.” Wolffe pointed.
</p><p>“Wolffe, it's been over fifteen years!” Rex exclaimed.
</p><p>Gregory walked out of the AT-TE and looked between Rex and Wolffe. 
</p><p>“What are you two jabbering about?” He asked.
</p><p>“Rex's girlfriend is alive,” Wolffe said.
</p><p>Rex glared at him. “For the last time, she's not my girlfriend.”
</p><p>“You mean Tano?” Gregor asked. “She's alive?”
</p><p>Rex nodded. “And she's with two other Jedi.”
</p><p>“We should go find the Rebels,” Gregory said,
</p><p>“Aww, we could reunite the Captain with his Commander,” Wolffe said teasingly.
</p><p>“No,” Rex said sternly. “I'm not getting drawn into another war. You saw what it did. Not just to us, but to everyone.”
</p><p>Gregory and Wolffe looked at Rex. “We know,” Gregor said.
</p><p>“I'm getting too old for this,” Wolffe grunted.
</p><p>Rex laughed. “You're right. Even if it would be nice to see the Commander again.”
</p><p>Gregor put his hands on Rex and Wolffe’s shoulders. “Now we just spend our days slingin’ for Joopa’s,” Gregor said.
</p><p>“It's nice compared to war,” Rex said.
</p><p>“It sure is.” Wolffe agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ice Breakers With the Ghost Crew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some family fluff with Jax and Alema.<br/>Takes place between at the beginning of I Was So Sure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax looked at Alema. “Today, I’m going to let you get to know Hera better.”
</p><p>Alema glared at him. “Why?”
</p><p>“Because,” Jax said. “You should know your Captain. Besides, it’s good to have friends.”
</p><p>“Jax, you know I hate talking,” Alema said. 
</p><p>“And that’s why I asked Hera to get her crew together so that we could get you more comfortable,” Jax said, wrapping an arm around his friend. “I looked up some questions on the holonet, and we’re going to get to know each other better! By the way, Rex is there, too.”
</p><p>“Fine,” Alema grumbled. “It’s not like I’m going to get out of it.”
</p><p>“That’s the spirit!”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Hera, Kanan, Jax, Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, and Alema all sat in a circle in the Ghost.
</p><p>“So,” Jax started. “I looked up some questions, and we’re going to get to know Alema better! And honestly, I’m not sure what your guys’ favorite color is.”
</p><p>“Sounds great!” Ezra exclaimed. 
</p><p>“Cool,” Sabine said.
</p><p>Jax pulled out a datapad. “First question: favorite color. Mine’s blue. Rex?”
</p><p>“Orange,” Rex said.
</p><p>“I like blue, too,” Ezra said. “But I thought that was kind of obvious.”
</p><p>“Purple,” Sabine said in a bored voice.
</p><p>“Black,” Zeb said.
</p><p>“Green,” Kanan said.
</p><p>“Green,” Hera agreed.
</p><p>“Alema?” Jax prompted.
</p><p>“Uh--purple,” Alema said awkwardly.
</p><p>“If you could eliminate one thing from your daily life, what would it be?” Jax asked.
</p><p>“Oh, that’s easy,” Ezra said. “I would get rid of cleaning the Ghost.”
</p><p>“I’d get rid of cleaning, too,” Jax said. “But it’s not a daily thing, so I’m not sure.”
</p><p>“Waking up,” Alema grunted.
</p><p>Jax smiled. He was glad Alema was speaking up more.
</p><p>“Agreed,” Sabine said.
</p><p>“I’d get rid of Ezra,” Zeb said.
</p><p>“Hey!” Ezra protested.
</p><p>“I’d get rid of complaining,” Hera said, shooting a look at her crew.
</p><p>“I’d get rid of my aches,” Rex said with a small laugh.
</p><p>“Putting bacta on my eyes,” Kanan said quietly.
</p><p>Jax looked down. He still wished so many things had gone differently on Malachor. He cleared his throat. “This one’s deeper. What’s the best advice you’ve ever been given?”
</p><p>“‘If all you do is fight for your own life, then your life is worth nothing,’” Ezra quoted, shooting a glance at Hera, who gave him a warm smile.
</p><p>“Have hope, no matter how dark things seem,” Hera said.
</p><p>“To defeat your enemy, you have to understand them,” Kanan said. Jax looked at the Jedi. That was something his mom said.
</p><p>“Experience outranks everything,” Rex said.
</p><p>“Fight for what you think is right,” Zeb said.
</p><p>“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” Sabine said. She waved a hand. “Old Mandalorian quote.”
</p><p>“I like this one I saw on the holonet,” Jax said. “Death will always take people. People you love, people you hate, it doesn’t care. It just will take, and you have to choose what you do about it. You can do nothing, or you can fight for what you believe in. And I think that’s important, now more than ever.”
</p><p>“Don't take this the wrong way,” Alema said. “But the best piece of advice I’ve been given is trust takes time. And sometimes, even the closest people will betray you. I ignored it once, and it didn't go well.”
</p><p>Jax glanced at Alema. She had a solemn look on her face. Jax took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Next one,” he said. “What languages do you know how to speak?”
</p><p>“I’ve lost count,” Sabine said.
</p><p>“Huttese and Basic,” Ezra said. “And a little bit of Mando’a.”
</p><p>“Just Basic,” Rex said. “But I've picked up some Togruti.”
</p><p>“Twi’leki, Basic, and a few others,” Hera said.
</p><p>“Lasat and Basic,” Zeb grunted.
</p><p>“Basic,” Kanan said. “And a little bit Sy Bisti.”
</p><p>“That’s an odd one,” Jax commented. “I know Togruti, Mando’a, Basic, and Huttese curses.”
</p><p>“Just the curses?” Alema asked.
</p><p>“Just the Huttese curses,” Jax replied. “Mom used them so I didn't know what they meant.”
</p><p>“Your mom’s language was colorful,” Rex said. 
</p><p>“She said she got a lot from the clones,” Jax pointed out.
</p><p>“Shots fired!” Ezra exclaimed.
</p><p>“Yeah, Jesse and Fives would teach her curses in a bunch of languages,” Rex replied.
</p><p>“Well, that’s all the questions I have,” Jax said.
</p><p>“That was fun,” Ezra said.
</p><p>“It was,” Hera agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. What Will I Do Without You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an angsty one-shot during Ahsoka's pregnancy. And a hint of Rex and Ahsoka's relationship during the Siege of Mandalore.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Glad to have you back, Commander.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Some things never change!”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's one word for it.”
</em>
</p><p><em>“Eh, I didn't much like being a commander anyway.”</em>
</p><p>Ahsoka kept hearing Rex's voice in her head. She sighed, remembering the last thing he had said to her.
</p><p><em>“I love you. Good luck.”</em>
</p><p>The last two words were the same ones she had said to her master.
</p><p>Ahsoka carefully touched her stomach. She was now twelve weeks pregnant and had a small bump.
</p><p>She wished Rex was with her. He would have been so happy to see Ahsoka pregnant.
</p><p>She wished so many things were different.
</p><p>She wished her child didn't have to grow up during the control of the Empire. She wished she could have seen Anakin one last time, or at least said something instead of cutting him off as she had. She wished Rex was with her. She wished she was still on Mandalore. She was planning on living on Mandalore after the Siege. Bo-Katan and the Nite Owls would have welcomed her with open arms, and Bo actually invited her to stay.
</p><p>But she couldn't. Not now.
</p><p>She would be too recognizable and would have been immediately killed.
</p><p>Ahsoka pulled her knees to her chest as best as she could around her swollen stomach. 
</p><p>Ahsoka put her forehead on her knees and took a deep breath.
</p><p><em>We must persevere.</em> Master Kenobi's voice said in her mind. <em>Trust in the Force.</em>
</p><p>So she would. She would trust the Force to make things work out.
</p><p>Because she had to. For her and Rex’s… son.
</p><p>She remembered her and Rex one night after they had faced Maul in the sewers, and they were talking about names. Names if they ever had a baby.
</p><p>Rex had been debating on leaving the Republic army and living with Ahsoka on Mandalore. </p><p>They could have lived peacefully and raised a family together.
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled fondly at the memory.
</p><p>
  <em>“What names do you like?” Rex asked Ahsoka, laying on his back.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka grinned and laid down next to Rex. 
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I've always liked the name Abigail.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex grinned back at her. “I like that one. What about a boy?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka shrugged. “I was thinking maybe Echo or Fives, in remembrance of them. I thought you would like that.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Echo is alive,” Rex said.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka's jaw dropped. “Really?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex nodded. “He's half droid now, but he's in a small clone force for… defective clone. Ones with useful mutations.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That's great,” Ahsoka said. “Do you have any name ideas?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was thinking Calvary for a girl,” Rex replied.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Calvary?” Ahsoka asked. “That's an… interesting name.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rex sat up. “You don't like it?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think it's weird,” Ahsoka said. “I've never heard a name like that.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's unique,” Rex said, sticking his tongue out at Ahsoka.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka playfully punched his shoulder. “What about a boy's name?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Jackson,” Rex said. “I really like it. And I think it sounds cool.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka smiled. She sat up next to Rex and took his hands. “Me too.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So we agree on Jackson if we have a boy?” Rex asked.
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “You're acting like I'm pregnant.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm planning,” Rex said, kissing Ahsoka. “We can have our fantasies, right?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure,” Ahsoka replied with a laugh. “So let's say Jackson Fives Tano for a boy, and Abigail Calvary for a girl.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love it.” Rex said, “And we can get married after this, right?”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahsoka kissed Rex. “Of course.”
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The general would kill us if he saw us right now,” Rex said.
</em>
</p><p><em>“But he's not here, so it doesn't matter,” Ahsoka replied, kissing Rex once again.</em>
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka snapped out of the memory. She felt tears build up in her eyes, and she let them run down her face.
</p><p>That was going to be her son's name.
</p><p>Jackson Fives Tano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bad Batch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Echo was in a market square. It was bustling with people, and he and the Bad Batch had split up so that they would attract less attention.
</p><p>He gazed around, trying to look for any threats. His eye caught on someone wearing a gray cloak, talking to someone that Echo couldn't see. Yet.
</p><p>He pressed a button on his commlink for the Bad Batch to come to his coordinates and looked over at the person.
</p><p>They didn't look human. They had head-tails, or it at least looked like it.
</p><p>Echo’s heart wrenched. Rex had told him what had happened to their beloved commander, about her leaving the Order, and Echo assumed she was dead. With the whole Jedi Purge and all.
</p><p>He shoved his way through the crowd of people and tried to blend in and listen in on the conversation.
</p><p>But, as usual, it didn't go as planned.
</p><p>The person he assumed was a Togruta grabbed Echo by the shoulder and slammed him against the nearest wall.
</p><p>“What are you doing?” she growled.
</p><p>Echo’s eyes widened. It <em>was</em> Commander Tano! He couldn't believe his eyes.
</p><p>She was definitely older, but she was still his Commander.
</p><p>“Commander?” Echo choked out.
</p><p>Ahsoka's eyes widened. She dropped Echo, and Echo rubbed his shoulder.
</p><p>“Echo?” Ahsoka whispered.
</p><p>The other man came over and turned his head. “Echo?” he asked.
</p><p>Echo felt his heart stop. <em>Rex,</em> he thought.
</p><p>Ahsoka's hand flew to her waist, but Rex put a hand on her shoulder.
</p><p>“Don't,” he said. Echo looked at his brother. He had started to grow a beard, and his hair was starting to turn silver. He had a scar on the right side of his head, and his eyes carried a lot more sadness than the last time Echo had seen him.
</p><p>Echo heard footsteps behind him and turned and saw Hunter, Crosshair, Tech, and Wrecker approaching.
</p><p>“What'd you find, Echo?” Hunter asked.
</p><p>“You'll never believe it,” Echo replied. “It's Rex and my old commander.”
</p><p>“Rex?” Crosshair asked. “How do we know he's not with the Empire?”
</p><p>“I'm not,” Rex insisted. “I swear. If I was, Ahsoka would be lying on the ground with a blaster shot through her.”
</p><p>“That's a grim way of putting it,” Ahsoka commented, glancing over at Rex. “But you'll have to trust us.”
</p><p>“And who are you?” Tech questioned, adjusting his glasses.
</p><p>“Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka said with a sad smile. “I used to be a Jedi.”
</p><p>“Used to?” Hunter repeated.
</p><p>“I left the Order about a year before the Purge,” Ahsoka explained.
</p><p>“And you were Echo’s commander,” Hunter summarized.
</p><p>“Yes, I was Anakin’s Padawan,” Ahsoka agreed, her voice tight.
</p><p>“So you worked with Rex,” Wrecker said.
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded slowly, biting her lip, pain stretching across her face.
</p><p>“How did Rex escape the Empire?” Tech asked.
</p><p>“I removed his chip,” Ahsoka explained, all of her previous emotions going back inside and her face became masked once again. “After the Order was executed. Our ship crashed, and all the clones on it died. Then we made fake graves, so no one would think either of us got out.”
</p><p>“We should move,” Tech suggested. “Someone could be watching us, and we're all fugitives.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “You're right. Rex, can we go to your ship?”
</p><p>Rex scratched the back of his head. “Actually, I'm late for a job. I really need to get going.”
</p><p>“Alright,” Ahsoka said. “I hope we can talk again soon.”
</p><p>A sad smile formed on Rex's lips. “Me too.”
</p><p>Ahsoka suddenly rushed forward and pulled Rex in a deep kiss, her hands wrapped around his waist.
</p><p>Echo's eyes widened. He had no idea his commander and captain were in a romantic relationship. He could almost hear Fives beside him, laughing his head off.
</p><p>The two broke apart, and Red was gone,
</p><p>“Uhh--sorry about that,” Ahsoka apologized. “It's just --it’s been four years since we've seen each other.”
</p><p>“It's fine,” Echo responded with a smile. He was glad his Commander was happy with all she had gone through, and the same with his brother. “Where should we go?”
</p><p>Ahsoka pursed her lips. “Lets go to my ship. But we'll have to be quiet.”
</p><p>Echo wanted to ask more, but before he could say anything, Hunter spoke.
</p><p>“Sounds great,” He said.
</p><p>Ahsoka arched an eyebrow. “I'm quite surprised you're so quick to trust me.”
</p><p>“Echo trusts you,” Wrecker said. “And we trust Echo.”
</p><p>Echo felt his face grow warm. “Thanks, guys.”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Echo walked onto Ahsoka's small, beat-up ship and sat across from her in the co-pilot's chair.
</p><p>“So,” Ahsoka started. “How have you been, Echo?”
</p><p>Echo shrugged. “Fine. After the chaos of Order 66, it's been quiet.”
</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. “Lucky you.”
</p><p>“How has it been with you?” Echo asked. 
</p><p>Ahsoka gave a tight smile. “I've been busy. I've been running from the Empire, and I was almost found out, but I--I've just kept running. And I've helped form a Rebellion.”
</p><p>“A rebellion?” Echo echoed. 
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “We've been working on it for about two years. We've got quite a few groups around the galaxy. Each ranges from ten to fifty people.”
</p><p>“So not very big,” Hunter said.
</p><p>“Not yet,” Ahsoka said defensively.
</p><p>“Can we join?” Wrecker’s loud voice seemed to be louder in the small ship, and Echo remembered Ahsoka's warning to be quiet. He saw her wince.
</p><p>A few moments later, Echo heard a shout from the back of the ship.
</p><p>“Mom!” 
</p><p>Echo looked at his Commander in surprise.
</p><p>“Kriff,” Ahsoka cursed under her breath. “Uh--can you guys keep a secret for me?”
</p><p>“Sure?” Echo replied, not sure at all what was happening.
</p><p>“Thanks,” Ahsoka replied, and she stood up and went into the back of the ship, and appeared a moment later with a child that looked to be about three years old.
</p><p>“Is that a baby?” Wrecker asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. She looked down at what Echo assumed to be her son. “Jax, we've got visitors.” she sat back down in the pilot's seat and put her son--Jax--in her lap.
</p><p>“Is he Rex's?” Echo asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Yeah.”
</p><p>“Does Rex know?” Hunter asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka opened her mouth, and then closed it again, shaking her head. “No. You can't tell him, either.”
</p><p>“Why?” Echo asked. “I'm sure he deserves to know.”
</p><p>“He does,” Ahsoka admitted. “But it's too dangerous. First of all, he would want to raise him. Force, I would love for Rex to help raise him. We'd be caught in a heartbeat. Second, I'm in an illegal Rebellion. My life is dangerous enough as it is, and I can't be responsible if something happens to him. I couldn't live with myself. And Rex is a clone. His face would be more recognized than mine.” She paused. “And Jax is Force sensitive.”
</p><p>Echo's eyes widened. That was not good, not now. “That--that makes sense.”
</p><p>“I wish it didn't,” Ahsoka said, a bittersweet smile on her face.
</p><p>“Well, if Rex can't help raise him, then let us,” Echo suggested.
</p><p>“I can't ask you to,” Ahsoka stammered.
</p><p>“You're not,” Hunter said, stepping beside Echo. “We are. He's our blood.”
</p><p>“And we could fight in the Rebellion as well,” Tech added. “Fighting is what we were bred to do.”
</p><p>Echo grinned. “C’mon, Commander.”
</p><p>“Echo, I'm not a commander anymore,” Ahsoka said. “But I know I can't win this argument. And Jax deserves to know some family. Welcome to the Rebellion. I'll call my ‘boss’ shortly.” She put air quotes around <em>boss</em>. “In the meantime, I'm sure Jax would love to play.” she added with a grin.
</p><p>Jax looks up at Ahsoka. “Friends?” he asked, pointing a finger at Crosshair, Wrecker, Tech, Hunter, and Echo.
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “Not just friends. <em>Family</em>.”
</p><p>“Daddy?” Jax asked, his face brightening.
</p><p>A pained expression flickered across Ahsoka's face. “No. These are your uncle's.”
</p><p>Echo walked up to his nephew. “Hey, bud,” he crouched down and put a hand out. “I'm Echo.”
</p><p>Jax looked at Echo in awe. “Cool!” he looked at Wrecker. “Who's that?”
</p><p>“That's my brother, Wrecker,” Echo explained.
</p><p>Jax's face lit up. “Is he like me? Mommy says I wreck everything!”
</p><p>“I do like to wreck things,” Wrecker said, walking up next to Echo.
</p><p>“We should wreck things!” Jax exclaimed.
</p><p>“We've got some bombs on our ship,” Wrecker suggested.
</p><p>“Absolutely not,” Ahsoka interrupted before the two could get more ideas, but a smile was on her face. “He's barely three!”
</p><p>“I’s turned three!” Jax paused, counting on his fingers. “Ten days ago!”
</p><p>“That's so cool!” Echo exclaimed.
</p><p>“When's your birthday, Wreck?” Jax asked, tilting his head.
</p><p>“It's Wrecker, kid,” Wrecked corrected him, but he didn't seem to mind. “And I don't have a birthday.”
</p><p>“What?” Jax gasped. “Mommy, why doesn't he have a birthday?”
</p><p>“Do you remember what I told you about your father?” Ahsoka replied. “About how he doesn't have a birthday? Your uncle's are the same way.”
</p><p>“That's sad,” Jax pouted.
</p><p>“Yeah,” Ahsoka agreed softly, kissing his forehead. “It is.”
</p><p>Echo smiled sadly. He wished he could have talked to his brother, his old Captain, and one of his closest friends for hours. They hadn’t seen each other in such a long time, and Echo missed him every single day, assuming he was dead.
</p><p>But he wasn’t. And now, Echo was going to find where he was.
</p><p>After spending time with his nephew. Echo could barely believe it! He had a nephew! Rex’s son! And he seemed so precious, and Echo wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Commander and the kid.
</p><p>“Echo, you good?” Hunter’s voice came.
</p><p>Echo cleared his throat and straightened his smile. “Yeah, Hunter. I’m fine.”
</p><p>Hunter glanced down at Jax. “The kid wants to ask you something.”
</p><p>Echo looked down at Jax. “What is it, kid?”
</p><p>“Who’s that?” Jax asked, pointing at Crosshair, who was still in the corner of the ship, his arms crossed. “He looks cool!”
</p><p>“That’s Crosshair,” Echo said gently. “Why don’t you go say hi?”
<em>What do I do?</em> He mouthed.
</p><p><em>Just be you,</em> Echo mouthed back. <em>And a little less rude. This is our blood, be nice.</em>
</p><p>Crosshair gave the slightest of nods and crouched down, muttering quietly to Jax.
</p><p>Echo turned to the Togruta. “I--I missed you, Commander,” Echo said quietly. And he had. </p><p>Not having Fives and Ahsoka there when he left the Techno Union had been hard. And when Rex had explained what had happened to them, Echo was left with so many thoughts swirling in his head, and he didn’t know what to do.
</p><p>And then, when the order to kill the Jedi had come through, it had all crashed down on Echo. Fives had been right.
</p><p>And a small part of Echo believed that his old Commander might have been spared from how well she had been hiding.
</p><p>And spared she was. And Echo couldn’t have been happier.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Jax couldn’t have been more excited. He was finally going to get some action! His mom, the almighty Fulcrum, was letting him go on a mission!
</p><p>And better yet, his uncles were going with him.
</p><p>Jax couldn’t wait. 
</p><p>“You ready, bud?” Echo asked.
</p><p>“Absolutely,” Jax said. “I’m pumped.”
</p><p>“Don’t get too excited,” Hunter said. “Remember to stay focused.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “Of course.”
</p><p>“You’ve got this,” Wrecker reassured him. 
</p><p>Jax beamed. “Thanks.”
</p><p>Ahsoka walked into the ship. “Are you all ready?”
</p><p>They all nodded. 
</p><p>“Let’s go!” Jax shouted, pumping a fist into the air.
</p><p>Ahsoka gave Jax a stern look, and Jax shrunk. 
</p><p>“Sorry,” he squeaked. “I’ll behave.”
</p><p>“Ahsoka, cut the kid some slack,” Echo said. “Remember how you were when you led your first mission?”
</p><p>Ahsoka’s gaze softened. “You’re right, Re--er, Echo. I’m just a little worried.”
</p><p>Echo approached Ahsoka and whispered in her ear, Ahsoka’s face brightening. She nodded.
</p><p>“Thank you,” Ahsoka said softly.
</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?”Jax asked.
</p><p>“What our next mission is,” Echo replied.
</p><p>“Which is…?” Jax pressed.
</p><p>“You’ll find out after this one,” Hunter interrupted. “But you’ve got to do your best.”
</p><p>Jax frantically nodded. “Yes, sir!”
</p><p>Ahsoka chuckled. “Just be quiet and follow orders, ‘soldier’.”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Jax felt great. They had successfully snuck into the Imperial transport and had stolen the intel, and they were heading out.
</p><p>Nothing had gone wrong.
</p><p>... and Jax had to jinx it. Suddenly, all the stormtroopers in the area pointed their blasters at the group.
</p><p>“Great,” Jax muttered, his hands reaching for his lightsabers. 
</p><p>“Use your blaster,” Ahsoka muttered. “We don’t want to draw more attention to ourselves.”
“When we go, you two head for the shuttle,” Echo hissed.
</p><p>“You have to get out of here,” Ahsoka insisted.
</p><p>Jax’s eyes widened. His uncles were going to sacrifice themselves?
</p><p>“You two are more important,” Crosshair said, as though reading Jax’s mind. “We heard there was a Force-user here. We didn’t want to worry the kid. But he needs to stay alive, and he needs his mom.”
</p><p>“What about your next mission?” Jax asked, panic clear in his voice. “You guys can’t die!”
</p><p>“Kid, we’ve lived a lot longer than we expected,” Hunter said, ruffling Jax’s hair.
</p><p>“Clones weren’t made to live for so long,” Tech supplied.
</p><p>“If we die, we’ll die like we were supposed to,” Wrecker added. “And we’ll know our blood is still alive.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. He choked back a sob. “You guys are the best. I love you.”
</p><p>“We love you, too, Jax,” Echo said sadly. “You too, Commander.”
</p><p>Ahsoka bowed her head. “Thank you. For everything.”
</p><p>“It’s been our pleasure,” Echo said, then his gaze hardened. “Now, go!”
</p><p>Ahsoka grabbed Jax’s hand and pulled him to the shuttle, the Bad Batch shooting down the troopers.
</p><p>Jax felt a tug in the Force, slowing down. “What’s that?”
</p><p>Ahsoka’s eyes widened, and then her gaze became firm again. “Nothing.” she said, her voice hollow. “Go.”
</p><p>“You can’t stay here!” Jax shouted.
</p><p>“Go,” Ahsoka ordered.
</p><p>Jax did as he was told and ran into a shuttle, firing it up.
</p><p>Echo shouted something at Ahsoka, and Jax followed his mother’s gaze as her head turned.
</p><p>There was a man dressed in all black, a mask covering his face. Ahsoka froze and raced to the ship.
</p><p>“It’s an Inquisitor,” Ahsoka said breathlessly. “He’s getting his master. Go.”
</p><p>“What about…?”
Jax flew the ship out of the transport, hoping to see another shuttle following them, but instead another man in black (not the Inquisitor) hopped into a TIE and went the opposite direction.
</p><p>“Who’s he?” Jax asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka glared at Jax. “No one,” she shoved Jax out of the pilot’s seat (Jax seriously doubted this guy was ‘no one’, but he followed his mother’s wishes) and Jax watched as the transport exploded behind them, Jax’s uncles still inside.
</p><p>“No,” Jax breathed.
</p><p>Ahsoka didn’t even look at the transport, she just made the jump to hyperspace, her gaze still fixed towards the front of the shuttle.
</p><p>She finally got out of the pilot’s seat and looked back at Jax. “I’m making a call,” she said. “Don’t come in unless it’s an emergency. I’ll get our next mission.”
</p><p>“Our?” Jax echoed. “But I failed. They’re dead.”
</p><p>Ahsoka turned away from Jax. “Sacrifices have to be made. But we did complete the mission.”
</p><p>“Alright,” Jax agreed.
</p><p>“You did god, Jax,” Ahsoka said.
</p><p>“Oh!” Jax remembered. “One more thing.”
</p><p>“Yes?”
</p><p>“What was our next mission going to be?” Jax asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled sadly. “We were going to find Rex. Your dad.”
</p><p>Jax gaped. “Really?”
</p><p>“They had a lead,” Ahsoka explained. “But now, I’ve got nothing.”
</p><p>“Oh,” Jax said. “Thanks.”
</p><p>----
</p><p>Ahsoka appeared from the doorway of the shuttle.
</p><p>“We’re going to Dantooine,” she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! If you want, check out <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cinderwing64">my tumblr!</a><br/>Also, the Dantoine reference, it's just a small thing from Alema's story I'm currently writing. Dantooine is where Alema grew up. Not going to say much more, but I'll hopefully be posting her story probably after I finish I Was So Sure</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>@Thehelmethead your request has been filled. Thank you for this, it was really fun to write!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax was on a mission. It had been his first mission since his mom died. He felt so nervous. He wasn’t the person he used to be. He was more scared, more unsure of himself, and he felt small in the large galaxy. He felt alone.
</p><p>Thankfully, the mission had gone well so far. They had gotten their intel using Chopper (Hera actually had let Jax, Alema, and Rex borrow the droid, though Chopper wouldn’t stop complaining) and they were sneaking back to the <em>Ghost</em>, where Hera was picking them up.
</p><p>“Alright, we’ve just got to get past those guards,” Rex whispered. “It’s risky, but if we can sneak up on them, we can take them out and get to the <em>Ghost</em>, then hope no one follows us.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “I’ll go and shoot them.”
</p><p>Rex smiled. “Great. Alema, Chopper, you come with me across the other side.”
</p><p>Alema nodded. “Alright.”
</p><p>“May the Force be with us,” Rex said. “Alright, split.”
</p><p>Jax ran across the landing platform they were on and approached the stormtrooper guards, waiting for the right moment to take them out.
</p><p>Then, he made his move, and put his blaster in the back of a stormtrooper, his finger shaking on the trigger. He paused. He couldn’t kill these people. He saw his mother in front of him, telling him to leave, that she would be right behind him. He saw her, one last look of love in her eyes, and a little bit of regret. He saw his father, the look of utter defeat when he saw Jax step off the <em>Phantom</em>, his mother not beside him. 
</p><p>He stepped back and had two guns pointed at his face. Jax blinked back the tears in his eyes. </p><p>Why was it so hard just to pull a trigger? He had done it so many times before. It had never been this hard when he was learning to use a blaster.
</p><p>But now, he had risked the entire mission by not killing these two people. They had been caught.
</p><p>Rex ran over to him and shot the two troopers. “Are you okay?” Rex asked him, gripping his shoulders. Jax looked past him and saw Alema yelling at Chopper as Chopper rolled onto the <em>Ghost</em>.
</p><p>Jax looked down. “I’m fine,” he muttered. “Just go.”
</p><p>“You’re coming with me,” Rex said, turning around to protect them from the incoming troopers. Then, before Jax could do anything, Rex was shot in his arm, right in his elbow, where there wasn’t any armor.
</p><p>“No!” Jax yelled.
</p><p>Alema came up behind them and shot down the approaching troopers. “Jax, get Rex to the ship. I’ll hold them off.”
</p><p>All Jax could do was nod numbly and limp with Rex to the <em>Ghost</em>, where Rex gripped his elbow, the blood seeping through his fingers. Alema came a few moments later, thankfully.
</p><p>“Hera, go!” Jax yelled. “And then we need some help!”
</p><p>After what seemed like forever, they entered hyperspace and Hera came to the back of the ship, looking at Jax. 
</p><p>“What happened?” Hera asked. 
</p><p>“It was my fault,” Jax said, his voice wavering. “I tried to shoot the stormtroopers, but I--I couldn’t kill them. I kept seeing mom. Rex came to protect me, and he got shot.”
</p><p>Hera’s gaze softened. “Will you both be okay?”
</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Rex said with a grunt. “But I would like some bacta on this.”
</p><p>“I’ll be fine, too,” Jax said, wrapping his arms around himself. “I just need time.”
</p><p>“Alright,” Hera said. She left for a moment and came back with a medkit. Jax couldn’t bear to look at Rex as Hera put the bacta on his elbow. It was his fault that Rex had been shot.
</p><p>As soon as Hera left, Rex looked at Jax. “Are you sure you’re okay?”
</p><p>“Are you?” Jax asked. “There was a lot of blood.”
</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Rex said. “It just hit a spot that bleeds a lot.”
</p><p>Jax sat down next to Rex. “I’m sorry about what happened. It’s just been hard.”
</p><p>“Jax,” Rex said softly. “It can take a lot of time to recover from losing someone you love. Like you said, it takes time.”
</p><p>Jax nodded, but he wasn’t sure how much time it would take. Or if he would ever recover</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lightsabers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jax gets his lightsabers! Really happy for most of it and angst at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka handed her son two lightsabers, hoping she was making a good decision. It had taken Ahsoka ten years to give Jax his lightsabers. And Ahsoka was just as nervous as the boy.
</p><p>Jax eagerly took them. “Wow, they're heavy.”
</p><p>Ahsoka nodded. “There is a lot of energy coursing through the blade. You have to be mature to use these.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “Right. Mature.”
</p><p>“Ignite it,” Ahsoka said.
</p><p>Jax nodded again, and he let out a shaky, nervous breath, and ignited the two sabers.
</p><p>“Wow,” he said, his voice quiet in fascination.
</p><p>“You need to connect with the crystals,” Ahsoka guided him, pacing around Jax. “If you try and take control, they will fight with you. You have to work as one.”
</p><p>“So I need to befriend a lightsaber,” Jax deadpanned.
</p><p>Ahsoka held back a smile. “In a sense, yes,” she replied. “Now, flip them in your reverse grip.”
</p><p>“Right,” Jax said. He flipped the sabers in his hands. “They seem lighter.”
</p><p>Ahsoka smiled proudly. “Good. You're connecting with them. Go through your form four techniques, and then do the other forms. But mainly do form four. That's the one you struggle with.”
</p><p>Jax nodded and started to go through the different stances.
</p><p>He had been using training sabers for years now. He had just turned ten, which was about the age a youngling would get a lightsaber, so she reluctantly gave them to Jax.
</p><p>“This is stupid!” Jax exclaimed, throwing the sabers on the ground. “They're not working!”
</p><p>“Jax,” Ahsoka said, her voice gentle. “Remember, you have to connect with the crystals. You're fighting with them, so it won't work.”
</p><p>Jax nodded. “I know!” He snapped.
</p><p>“Jax,” Ahsoka said gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Remember I’ve done this before. You’re a lot like me. Just… trust me on this, alright, Tano?”
</p><p>A small smile came out of Jax. “Sure thing, Tano.”
</p><p>Ahsoka grabbed her lightsabers. “Here, do them with me.” She reversed her grip and then stood next to Jax. “Form four!” She shouted. “One,” she twisted her body, her wrists moving. “Two! Three! Four!” They moved through different stances, and Ahsoka saw and felt her son grow more confident.
</p><p>She stopped for a moment, Jax still going through the stances and closed her eyes, imagining Rex by her side, an arm wrapped around her, a proud smile on his face as he looked at his son.
</p><p>“I miss you, Rex,” Ahsoka whispered, so quietly not even the wildlife around her feet could hear her.
</p><p>“Mom!” Jax shouted, a large grin on his face. “I think I’ve got it!”
</p><p>Ahsoka regained herself. “Do it again!” She shouted happily. 
</p><p>Jax nodded and went through the techniques once again, and Ahsoka felt so proud and happy, but so lonely. She wished Rex was with her.
</p><p>When Jax had moved through the stances (he had done them amazingly for his first time with real sabers, definitely better than Ahsoka had done) Ahsoka hugged her son. “That was so good!” She exclaimed. 
</p><p>“I wish Dad was here,” Jax muttered.
</p><p>“Me too,” Ahsoka murmured back. 
</p><p>“Do you think he’d be proud of me?” Jax asked, worry seeping into his eyes.
</p><p>“Absolutely,” Ahsoka immediately replied. “And I am, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Trip to Dantooine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys! This chapter takes place right after 'The Bad Batch', where Jax and Ahsoka go to Dantooine. They run into someone, who Jax doesn't know will eventually have a huge impact on his life. Who could it be?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jax was still feeling guilty and hadn’t recovered from his uncles’ deaths. 
</p><p>But he needed something to get his mind off them. So, they were going to Dantooine. His mom had said it was a simple mission just to give them something to do. Go down to the surface, steal some weapons, and deliver them to a squadron. Then, take a break and do Fulcrum work.
</p><p>----
</p><p>Jax walked up to a stormtrooper. “Hello, good sir,” he said with a crooked smile.
</p><p>“Kid, you need to get out of here,” the stormtrooper said. “This is a restricted area. Where are your parents?”
</p><p>“My mom’s right behind you,” Jax said with a laugh.
</p><p>Ahsoka ignited a lightsaber. “How’s your day?” she asked, stabbing him in the back.
</p><p>Jax grinned. “Let’s go.”
</p><p>They ran into the base, Jax’s adrenaline racing. Only a few stormtroopers had followed them, but they had easy shot them down. Jax knew there would be more, though. Eventually, Jax found what they were looking for. A crate of weapons.
</p><p>Jax grabbed them and was met with stormtroopers in front of him.
</p><p>“Leave those!” Ahsoka yelled. She ran over to Jax and lowered her voice. “We’ll stick around for a few days and come back for these.”
</p><p>Jax nodded and ran into the town square, the Imps following them.
</p><p>“Shoot the Jedi!” the head stormtrooper shouted. “And the kid!”
</p><p>After a few moments, all the troopers were either dead or stunned. 
</p><p>Jax saw a civilian with a kid about his age next to her.
</p><p>“Are you two okay?” Ahsoka asked them, her voice gentle. Jax knew as much as they liked stealing from the Empire, they would disrupt the lives of citizens in the galaxy. Jax didn’t like it any more than his mother did.
</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine,” the older woman said stiffly. “Right, ‘Lema?”
</p><p>“Yeah,” ‘Lema replied. “That was really great, by the way. I can never pass up a chance to kick the Empire’s butt.”
</p><p>Jax grinned. He liked this girl. “Yeah, neither can we.”
</p><p>“Are you interested in taking part in the fight?” Ahsoka asked.
</p><p>“No, we’re good,” The older woman said with a glare.
</p><p>Ahsoka handed ‘Lema a datapad. “Well, if you ever want to join, just call me. And if you give his to the Empire, I’ll know,” she winked and turned to Jax. “Let’s go, Tano.”
</p><p>“Sure thing, Tano,” Jax shot back, the smile on his face growing.
</p><p>----
</p><p>A few days later, when Jax and Ahsoka were ready to finish their mission, they were wandering the streets, blending in with the people on Dantooine.
</p><p>“Hey, it’s that girl we saw a few days ago!” Jax exclaimed, jerking his head.
</p><p>“Does someone have a crush?” Ahsoka said teasingly.
</p><p>Jax’s face grew warm. “What? No!”
</p><p>Ahsoka nudged Jax. “Go say hi. Tell her she looks nice.”
</p><p>Jax paused. “You know, she’s alone now. I wonder why.”
</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. “Who knows? She does look a little roughed up.”
</p><p>“You know what?” Jax said. “I’ll go talk to her.” Jax took in a deep breath and walked up to the girl.
</p><p>“Hey,” Jax said smoothly, putting a hand on his waist.
</p><p>“Oh,” ‘Lema said, only glancing at him once. “Hi.”
</p><p>“How are you?” Jax asked, stepping in front of her. “You look a little rough. Everything good?”
</p><p>“I’m fine,” ‘Lema insisted. “What do you want?”
</p><p>“Uh…” Jax paused. What could he say so he wouldn’t sound like an idiot? “Nothing. Did you think about our offer?”
</p><p>The next thing Jax knew, a blaster was pointed into his face. Apparently, he hadn’t said the right thing.
</p><p>“Leave me alone,” She said cooly. “I will shoot you. You won’t be the first person I’ve killed.”
</p><p>Jax could tell she was telling the truth, but she sounded hurt. Though she was hiding it well.
</p><p>“Alright,” Jax said, raising his hands in the air. “Lovely meeting you!”
</p><p>“Ditto,” ‘Lema grumbled, walking away.
</p><p>Jax walked back to his mom, who had a teasing glint in her eye.
</p><p>“So,” she said, obviously trying to hide a laugh. “How’d it go?”
</p><p>Jax just grumbled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! One more thing, I do have a story being written for Alema, but it probably won't be posted until after I finish posting I Was So Sure. Thank you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka was sitting on her bed, on Mandalore, scrolling through the holonet. Rex was next to her, one arm wrapped around her and the other filling out reports for the GAR.
</p><p>One particular article caught her eye.
</p><p><em>Senator Amidala--Pregnant?</em>
</p><p>There was a picture next to it, of Padmé very clearly pregnant.
</p><p>Ahsoka nudged Rex with her elbow. “Hey, babe,” she said.
</p><p>Rex raised an eyebrow. “Babe?”
</p><p>Ahsoka grinned sheepishly, her montrals darkening. “I'm trying out different nicknames, <em>smoochie-kins</em>.”
</p><p>Rex laughed. “Alright. What's up?” 
</p><p>“Padmé’s pregnant,” Ahsoka started, a grin forming on her face. “And I'm 99% sure I know who the father is.”
</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Rex grinned.
</p><p>“I'm so going to hold this over his head when we get back to Coruscant,” Ahsoka said, a teasing glint in her eye.
</p><p>“Do you think he'll stop being a Jedi?” Rex questioned.
</p><p>Ahsoka shrugged. Her master was such a wild card, she wasn’t sure about any of his decisions. “I'm pretty sure the Council is already aware. And if they're not, then at least Obi-Wan is, and he's let it slide.”
</p><p>“And?” Rex prompted.
</p><p>“Maybe they'll change their code again,” Ahsoka suggested.
</p><p>“What about you, if they change the Code?” Rex asked.
</p><p>Ahsoka furrowed her eyebrows. “I don't know. If the clones are still being a military force, maybe.”
</p><p>“If not?”
</p><p>“Then you and I, and maybe Jesse, can come and live here. Its where I'm planning on living after this,” Ahsoka responded.
</p><p>“I like that one,” Rex said thoughtfully. “Maybe we could… I don't know, raise a family.”
</p><p>“Get married,” Ahsoka agreed.
</p><p>“Wow,” Rex said, his eyes carrying fascination.
</p><p>“What?” Ahsoka asked, feeling her stomach drop in fear. “Was it something I said?”
</p><p>“No, not really,” Rex replied. “It's just… as clones, we were told we could never reproduce. We would be executed or decommissioned. So it's never really crossed my mind. But with you, it's all I think about. Getting married. And kids… I would love to have kids.” He sighed, and his face fell.
</p><p>“What is it, Rexter?” Ahsoka asked gently.
</p><p>“My accelerated aging,” Rex said. “I'll die twice as fast. I'll miss out on so much.”
</p><p>“I'm sure we can find a cure for it,” Ahsoka reassured him.
</p><p>A smile flickered across Rex's face. “I hope so.” He shook his head. “Anyway, how are you?”
</p><p>“Good,” Ahsoka replied. 
</p><p>“How are you really?” Rex pressed.
</p><p>Ahsoka sighed. “We lost a lot of men today,” she said sadly. “With Vaughn gone, it feels different. Weird.”
</p><p>“A lot of men are gone,” Rex replied. “I wish a lot of people were here to see you again. The ones who never got to say goodbye.”
</p><p>“Most of them never got to say goodbye,” Ahsoka whispered. “They got shot, and the next moment they’re dead.”
</p><p>“I know,” Rex said. “I know.”
</p><p>“What if it happens to our kids?” Ahsoka asked. “Will they be in danger?”
</p><p>“I’ll make sure they’re never in danger,” Rex swore. “As long as I’m breathing, they’ll be safe.”
</p><p>“I love you,” Ahsoka whispered, hugging him. “Please don’t leave me.”
</p><p>“I won’t leave you,” Rex whispered. “I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Burying the Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an angsty one-shot that takes place after the Venator crashes during Victory and Death.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka hopped out of the ship after Rex had landed, not aware of her surroundings. She felt numb, hollow, and she felt a sharp jab all the time. Whenever a Jedi would die. She couldn't think about who it could be, it would have caused more pain than she was already feeling. She sat on the ground and curled into a ball, burying her face into her knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a wave of nausea come over her, but she ignored it. It was probably just from grief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex walked over to her, she could hear his armor as he walked. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, and pulled him to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't have to be strong anymore,” Rex whispered. Ahsoka could feel his warm breath on her montrals. “Just let it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she did. The tears she had been holding back for almost a day, the day that had felt like forever. The day that changed the future. Forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sobbed, her entire body shaking. Rex pulled her closer, and Ahsoka could feel his own tears dripping onto her montrals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex, they’re gone,” Ahsoka whispered. “I can feel it. Every time one of them dies, I can feel it. And the Dark Side--it’s, it’s stronger. The Force is, it’s unbalanced. The Light Side is</span>
  <em>
    <span> gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to look on the Holonet?” Rex asked. “We could get some information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka pulled herself off of Rex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a Jedi Holocron on the ship,” Ahsoka said softly. “I might be able to get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex stood up and nodded. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka closed her eyes. She held a hand out in front of her and took a deep breath. She concentrated into the Force, and she felt the Holocron, but it was going to be hard to pull it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to imagine it coming into her hand, and she could feel it moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later it was in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes and looked at the Holocron in her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it,” Rex said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there any doubt?” Ahsoka asked, smiling the first smile she had since the order had been executed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex shrugged. “Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka sat on the ground. “Here, I’ll open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded and sat in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka opened up the Holocron and looked at the image in front of her. It was Master Kenobi!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” She breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen. With the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi. Trust in the force. Do not return to the temple, that time has passed. And our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged, our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere. And in time, a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at Rex. “They’re all gone,” she whispered. “The Republic, the Jedi, they’re all </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the Empire?” Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shrugged. She tried to change the picture in the Holocron, and she found a recording of a Senate meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Palpatine’s voice rang out.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you, my result has never been stronger! In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sob shook Ahsoka’s shoulders. “Palpatine is Sidious.” she choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex rubbed her back. “I can’t--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The war was for nothing!” Ahsoka shouted. “So many people died for </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And you--you--” she faltered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't have to exist,” Rex said. “My entire purpose was to kill the Jedi after earning their trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka stood up and turned her back to Rex. She felt a wave of nausea come over her again, and she felt her head spin. She stumbled back, and Rex stood up and caught her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked urgently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka straightened herself and put her hand to her temples for a moment. “Nothing. I guess I’m just confused. And tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t slept in two days,” Rex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. “I’m surprised we’re both still on our feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex chuckled, but there was no humor in it. “Me too.” he kissed Ahsoka’s forehead. “Let’s get some sleep, and then we can make some plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka walked over to the Y-wing and laid down on the front of it. Rex came next to her, and she curled up in his side. She fell asleep in moments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ahsoka woke up, she felt another wave of nausea rash over her, worse than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ahsoka thought. She thought she was just tired, but she was well-rested now. Maybe she was sick. She might’ve picked up a stomach bug on Mandalore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw Rex standing in front of the wreckage of the ship, and she knew he was hoping to hear one of his brothers calling for help. Ahsoka knew that none of them had survived, she couldn't sense anyone except her and Rex, but she didn’t want to make him feel any worse than he already was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got off the cockpit and walked over to Rex, leaning into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you sense any of them?” Rex asked, his voice laced with pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head sadly. “No. I’m sorry, Rex.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay,” Rex said quickly. “I was just--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were hoping one of them was alive, Rex,” Ahsoka said softly. “I was, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should bury them,” Rex said his voice breaking. “They deserve it. They went down the way a clone should.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In battle,” Ahsoka whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded. “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s start,” Ahsoka said. “Maybe it will get our mind off things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully,” Rex said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka walked forward, to where the cruiser had buried itself into the ground. “I’ll move things if you can pull them out,” she said, looking back at Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded and jogged over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they did that. Ahsoka lifting things as Rex dragged his fallen brother’s bodies from the wreckage. They worked like that for hours, until they were both ready to collapse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka sat down on the ground. “I’m really tired.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex sat down next to her. “Me, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some food. Do you have any rations?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex shook his head. “I didn't restock after Mandalore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go exploring,” Ahsoka said. “I’m super thirsty, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex stood up. “Let’s go.” he leaned down and picked up Ahsoka, putting one arm under her legs and the other just below her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex!” Ahsoka said. “Put me down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want you overworking yourself,” Rex said. “I can see that you’re exhausted.” Rex was right; Ahsoka was exhausted. But that didn't mean that she couldn't walk on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re going to overwork yourself by carrying me,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I won’t,” Rex said. “Why would I get tired when I’m carrying my biggest strength?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka leaned forward and kissed him. “You’re the only reason I haven't given up yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the reason I'm still alive,” Rex said. He walked away from the ship--from the Y-Wing, and Ahsoka closed her eyes, thinking that she was alive. With Rex. And that's all that mattered. They were both still alive, and they were together. And at that moment, for Ahsoka, that's all that mattered. Because even in the darkest time, they had each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I found a river,” Rex said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka opened her eyes. “Really?. She turned her head and did find a river.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex set Ahsoka on the ground, and Ahsoka ran to the river. She thrust her hands in it and cupped some of the water in her hand, then brought it to her face. It went down her throat, and Ahsoka felt better than she had in days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex was next to her, doing the exact same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if there are fish here?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex shrugged. “Possibly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked out to the other side of the river, and she saw movement. “I see some!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we catch them?” Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you shoot them?” Ahsoka suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex shook his head. “They're too fast, and even if I did, they would travel downstream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Ahsoka said. “I could get them with the Force!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex smiled. “You're right!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka grabbed a few fish using the Force, and Rex started a fire using some flint and steel that he had in his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cooked the fish, and it was gone in moments. Ahsoka wasn't particularly fond of the taste, but it was definitely better than rations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They trekked back to the crash, and it wasn't hard to find with how big the cruiser was on the moon, and then they went to sleep on the Y-Wing, with full stomachs, and Ahsoka fell asleep quickly. But that didn't stop the nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka was on the Republic cruiser, and she saw Rex in front of her, fumbling with the trigger on his blaster.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka felt panic surge through her, and she was so confused. What was Rex doing? He would never shoot her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Find him,” he said. “Fives! Find him!” and he pulled the trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka ducked down and tackled Rex onto the counter, and she grabbed for her lightsabers on her belt but saw a clone with them in her hands. How had that happened? They were just on her belt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The clone, wearing a helmet with Ahsoka's markings, took it off, and Ahsoka saw the face of Palpatine. No, this was Sidious.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Jedi must die.” he rasped. “The Dark Side will rule! And I have ultimate power!” he smiled, an evil, knowing smile. “My apprentice, kill her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahsoka turned her head and heard heavy breathing. She saw a man in black, with a mask over his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Master.” The man said. He walked up to Ahsoka and ignited his lightsaber, it's scarlet color illuminating the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The man brought the lightsaber down on Ahsoka, and Ahsoka screamed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka!” a voice shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka gasped and shot up, knocking her head into Rex's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow!” Ahsoka exclaimed, rubbing her head. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine.” Rex groaned. He looked at Ahsoka. “Were you having a nightmare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Ahsoka replied. “I don't know if it was a nightmare or a vision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Rex asked, his voice gentle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. “Not right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep,” Rex said. “You’ve been acting differently lately. You’re more tired. Is something wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I’m just...overwhelmed, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Rex said, wrapping an arm around Ahsoka. “But if anything is wrong, I’m here. Don't be afraid to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Ahsoka protested. But in her mind, she knew she was. She knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka closed her eyes and tried to use the Force to find out what was wrong with her, or try to head herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as Ahsoka concentrated, she felt something. Another life form, with her and Rex, and Ahsoka came to the conclusion that she was scared to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka was pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Ahsoka woke up to find Rex with his armor off, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex,” Ahsoka said softly. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around him. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything,” Rex croaked, his voice hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Ahsoka said. “What do you need from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--” Rex faltered. He gave Ahsoka a forced smile. “Do you have any bacta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at him in surprise. That was not what she was expecting. But they were both injured. Ahsoka had just forgotten about her injuries. She felt selfish for not thinking about Rex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so,” Ahsoka said. “There’s normally a first aid kit in Republic ships.” She got into the cockpit and opened up a compartment to find what she was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got it!” Ahsoka called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, ‘Soka,” Rex said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka crawled over back to Rex and opened up the kit. “Where are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoulder,” Rex said. “Got a blaster shot there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded and looked up at him. “Can--can you take off your shirt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex nodded, a small blush creeping to his face. “Yeah, sure.” He took his shirt off, and Ahsoka tried not to stare at his muscular chest. She did see the mark on his arm where he had been shot, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She carefully applied the bacta and then Rex put his shirt back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Rex asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. She couldn’t feel any pain, but she vaguely remembered getting shot. Everything felt numb, and she was sure that her adrenaline hadn’t worn off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, I’m sure you’re hurt,” Rex said gently. “I saw you get shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But--I don't feel hurt,” Ahsoka protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re still hurt,” Rex retorted. “I’m not letting you get infected wounds. Where were you shot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I don't feel hurt,” Ahsoka repeated. “I don't know. I think my leg? I can't remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex looked at her with worried eyes. “Is that why you’ve been acting so weird? Have you lost a lot of blood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah--yeah, that’s it,” Ahsoka stammered. She was too scared to tell Rex about her pregnancy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex’s gaze softened. He opened his arms. “Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka moved towards him and buried her head in her chest. She felt like she wanted to cry, but she was so numb no tears came out. She felt like the weight of the galaxy was on her shoulders. And that she could collapse at any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex kissed her montrals and muttered reassuring things, but Ahsoka knew he was just doing it to make her feel better because he felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt something wet on her lekku and looked up. Rex was crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rex,” Ahsoka croaked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Rex said, his voice breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” Ahsoka said. She took Rex’s hands in hers and they locked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know life is kriffed up right now,” Ahsoka said. “And I know you feel like you want to die as much as I do right now, but look at me. If it seems like everything hates you, know this: I love you. I’m here. I know what you went through. I was there with you. And you don't have to be strong anymore. Just be you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex smiled at Ahsoka. A true smile. “Where would I be without you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dead,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka thought.</span>
  <em>
    <span> After you shot down me or Anakin. Or any Jedi, for that matter. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, fix me up,” Ahsoka said. “I was shot on my wrist, my knee, and my shoulder.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rex’s eyes flickered. “You did all that? With three blaster wounds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I guess so,” Ahsoka said. She was stuttering a lot. She didn't like it. Why was she? Was it her anxiety? Her depression? PTSD? Ahsoka didn't know. The war had done so much to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” Rex said. “And also really reckless and selfless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ahsoka said. She held out her arm and took off the beskar and glove that was on it, revealing a blaster wound on her wrist, right next to her marking on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Rex and Ahsoka patched each other up, Ahsoka was feeling...better, was the only word she could think to put. She wasn’t great, it would take a while for her to feel at least a little bit like her normal self, but she was better than she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went back to the river and got dinner, then walked back to the ship, falling asleep in each other’s arms, praying that the nightmares would steer clear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks had passed, and Ahsoka and Rex were separating. Ahsoka had still kept her pregnancy hidden from him, knowing they would have to split up, no matter how much she didn’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had to. This new Empire founded by the Sith was going to find them, they just had to delay it. If they were together, they would be found and executed. If they were separated, they could lie and hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ahsoka...so many things had been circling in her head. What was she going to do with her child? She didn’t want a child to be raised with the Empire ruling the galaxy. She didn’t want a child to be raised fatherless. She didn’t want to raise a child at eighteen years old. She was too young, too immature. Too...broken. She was overwhelmed with grief. She could barely take care of herself. How could she care for another person?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahsoka didn’t know. But she knew one thing for sure: she would fight. Like she always had. She would get through this. She would do what she could to change the galaxy for the better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Mandalore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ahsoka boarded the Mandalorian ship on Coruscant, her pack slung over her shoulder. The ship took off, and Ahsoka awkwardly stood in a corner of the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan walked over to her. “So why were you on Oba Diah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spice run,” Ahsoka replied. “It went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan raised an eyebrow and set her helmet down on a chair. “A Jedi on a spice run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a Jedi,” Ahsoka replied. “Not anymore.” She tried to keep her face neutral, but the memories stirring up inside her made it hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Bo-Katan replied. “That explains it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka forced a smile. “Yeah. I’ve been trying to make it by. It would have given me some credits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at her shoes. “I was accused of bombing the Temple,” she said. “The Jedi expelled me, and then Anakin, my Master, found the person who was at fault, and I was cleared. The Jedi offered me a place back in the Order, but I refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan’s mouth opened in an ‘o’, and she didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be entering hyperspace shortly.” The pilot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. She looked at Ahsoka. “We’re going to Mandalore. As soon as we find out that Maul is in Sundari, we’ll act. I just don't know when that will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s staying hidden,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “He wants to keep his place of power. He’s pretty smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he can survive being chopped in half, I’m sure he is,” Ahsoka muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan laughed. “I like you. When you came to our Death Watch camp, you had spirit, but at the time we were enemies. But you’ve got spirit. You’ll fit right in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiled. A true smile, not a fake one that she had been using since she had left the Order. Maybe this could be her new place, where she could be accepted, and she could have a new family. This could be her new start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me introduce you to part of my group,” Bo-Katan said. “This is Alrich Wren,” she pointed to a Mandalorian in the co-pilot's seat. “And his wife Ursa Wren.” The pilot. “And my nephew, Korkie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Korkie? Like Satine’s nephew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan looked at Korkie, who was in Mandalorian armor. “Korkie, do you know Ahsoka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie nodded and took his helmet off. “Yes, she was the one who helped imprison Almec after Auntie Satine was captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Korkie,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie nodded. “You as well.” He had definitely matured. He wasn't a kid anymore. But, Ahsoka had matured as well. A lot can change in a few years, especially in war.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we get to Mandalore, we have some beskar that we can forge for you,” Bo-Katan said. “You'll need some armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Honestly, this was all I could afford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won't have to worry about credits anymore,” Bo-Katan said. “We've got plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “Or do you just steal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan smirked. “Well, we're criminals already. But we buy things every now and then. And we've got some friends in Sundari, so we get a lot of things for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So a lot of people don't like Maul?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “A lot of us don't. But there are some people who can't get out of Sundari, or they're too afraid to go against Maul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big are your numbers?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan sighed. “Not enough for a Siege. I don't know how I could get more people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea sparked in Ahsoka's mind, but she didn't say it. She wanted to ask Anakin for help. She knew that he would help her no matter what, but she didn't know Bo-Katan very well, so she stayed silent. Her days with the Jedi and the Republic were over. She wouldn't go back, no matter how much she wanted to see her friends again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know, either.” Ahsoka lied. She crossed her arms. “And we can't go into this and have it turn out as a massacre. We have to be smart about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “You're right. For a moment, I forgot that you were in the army. You seem so young to be in a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did you start fighting?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've been a warrior for most of my life, but I haven't had to fight in a real war,” Bo-Katan replied. “I would do terrorist attacks with Death Watch. It’s different from war, but I've been in a few battles. But I wasn't as experienced as you are when I was your age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked up at Bo-Katan. “You said Korkie was your nephew,” she said, trying to change the subject. “Are you related to the Duchess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. Her face was blank, but her eyes carried so many emotions. From sadness to anger, to regret, guilt, and a slight hint of happiness from memories that seemed to flood in her head. “She was my sister. After Maul took over, a part of us broke off from Death Watch. We went and rescued Satine, but it didn't work. Satine was captured again, and Korkie and I were able to escape. And then Kenobi came to Mandalore, and Satine was captured once again and killed.” she paused. “I rescued Kenobi, and he told me about Satine as he left. We suffered a lot of casualties that day since we had a battle as Kenobi escaped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Obi-Wan told me about Satine’s death. He never said anything about Maul, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan looked at Ahsoka. “Something weird happened that day, too. After Kenobi escaped and the battle was over, Savage Opress disappeared. We all think Maul killed him, and Maul looked pretty beat up the next day, too. At least, that's what I heard from my spies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Ahsoka said, furrowing her eyebrows. “That's odd.  And I don't think Maul would kill his brother. It was someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Bo-Katan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Ahsoka replied, putting her chin in her hand. “And I don't know who would have been able to kill him. It had to be someone very powerful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who is Maul working for?” Bo-Katan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was a Sith,” Ahsoka said. “Maybe Dooku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did Dooku become a Sith?” Bo-Katan asked. “Was it after Maul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From what Obi-Wan has said, I think so,” Ahsoka replied. “But there always are two Sith. A master and an apprentice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who is their master?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't know,” Ahsoka said. She furrowed her eyebrows. “This may be bigger than we thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan sighed. “Yeah.” she agreed. “This is getting a lot worse than I wanted it to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't everything?” Ahsoka asked with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan let a small laugh escape her lips. “You're right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka crossed her arms and sighed. The Jedi had been trying to find out who the other Sith Lord was for as long as Ahsoka could remember. Something was going to happen soon, and Ahsoka hoped it could be stopped. Even though she didn't agree with the Jedi, the Sith were worse, and they needed to be stopped. The Force had to be balanced, and if the Sith took over, the balance would be broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about this?” Bo-Katan asked. “Did the Jedi say anything about the Sith?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the Sith have a rule of two,” Ahsoka said, holding up two fingers. “A master and an apprentice, no more.” she put a hand on her chin again. “One of them is Dooku, and we don't know if he is the Master or the apprentice. We think he is the apprentice, but we have no idea who the Master is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Maul?” Bo-Katan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. “Maul isn't a Sith anymore. We think that Dooku became a Sith after Maul was assumed dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Bo-Katan said. “Let’s finish this tomorrow. You’re probably really tired. We have some quarters for you if you go past this door. I need to make a call, and then I can bring you some food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. She hadn't expected to be treated so well by the Mandalorians. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan smiled. “It’s no problem. If you succeed, we’ll be in your debt. It’s best if we start making up for it early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka chuckled. “I haven't done anything yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were able to defeat me, I’m sure you can do the same to Maul,” Bo-Katan said. She gave Ahsoka one last look, and then she was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Ahsoka whispered, so soft that no one could hear her. She sighed and walked out of the cockpit. She saw a door and opened it, and saw a bed and another door, where there was a refresher. She set her bag on the bed and kneeled down, crossing her legs. She had done a lot of meditating while she was being held prisoner by the Pykes, and it had made her more at peace. So she was doing it again. She needed to become stronger in the Force than ever. She had never faced anyone like Maul before, and she needed to be ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka wasn't sure how long she was in there, but she heard the door open and Ahsoka jumped. She turned around and stood in a defensive stance, but stood straight when she saw it was just Bo-Katan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Bo-Katan said. “It’s just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem,” Bo-Katan replied. “I do the same type of things. I’ve got a ration pack. It’s not very good, but it’s the best we can do for space travel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is what I lived on as a Padawan,” Ahsoka replied with a shrug. “I’ve gotten used to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Underworld any better?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka laughed. “Definitely. It’s greasy and fatty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And therefore amazing,” Bo-Katan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Right.” she walked up to Bo-Katan and took the ration pack, and then sat on her bed. It was comfier than anything she had slept on as a Jedi, and Ahsoka could have lived on just the bed. Bo-Katan sat next to her and opened her own ration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ahsoka started awkwardly. “Who were you calling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan blushed. “Uh--a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ahsoka said. “Okay. Was she part of Death Watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan shook her head. “No. She’s lived in Sundari her entire life. But my sister and I were friends with her. I haven't seen her in ages, since she was always on Satine’s side. We never got along, Satine and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?” Ahsoka asked. “You said you rescued Satine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan sighed. “Well, I came back in touch with Katherine, my friend, for a...personal matter, and after Maul took over, I felt that I owed the same thing to Satine. So I went to rescue her, and as you know, it didn't exactly, uh, work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka gave a sad smile. “Yeah. That’s an understatement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. that’s my sad story.” Bo-Katan said. “Yours is more interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that enough times already,” Ahsoka grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish my life was boring,” Bo-Katan said. “Without war, weird conspiracies, and just have whatever a normal life is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Ahsoka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, enough about me,” Bo-Katan said. “How are you right now? I know this is pretty overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka took a bite of her rations to give herself a moment to think. “I’m doing pretty good. I think I’m still not completely aware of what I’m doing yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan smiled. “I get that feeling. I’m still not sure what I’m doing, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s war for you,” Ahsoka said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Bo-Katan agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it be okay for me to ask what the personal matter that you contacted your friend for?” Ahsoka asked. “You don't have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll be the first person that I’ll tell,” Bo-Katan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ahsoka said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed a babysitter,” Bo-Katan confessed. “I have a daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka’s eyes widened. That was certainly not what she was expecting. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “I need someone to watch her while we take back Mandalore. I need her to be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine what that would be like.” Ahsoka breathed. “Does her father know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bo-Katan said. “He’s one of my colleagues.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is she?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two,” Bo-Katan replied. “I had her before you came to our camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you kept it hidden?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded again. “It wasn’t hard. A lot of people are oblivious, and I told Vizsla, so he let me off the hook for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Vizsla is dead now.” Ahsoka guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bo-Katan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the father, is he?” Ahsoka asked, leaning forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan laughed. “Oh, kriff. No. You’ll meet him when we get to Mandalore. He’s fought for the Republic before, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name’s Fenn Rau,” Bo-Katan said. “He’s great, I’m sure that you two will get along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Ahsoka said. “And I hope we can keep your daughter safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Bo-Katan said. She stood up. “I’ll leave you alone for now. You’re gonna get tired of me soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka laughed. “I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan grinned and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka quickly finished her rations and went back to meditating, clearing her mind so that she could concentrate on what her main goal was: defeating Maul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka woke up the next morning in a sweat, panicking. She thought she was still on Opa Diah, and she felt trapped. She quickly made herself remember and believe that she was safe; she was with Bo-Katan and was safe. As far as she knew. She wasn’t completely sure that she could trust them, with them trying to kill her before, but something in the Force told her that she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took in a deep breath and walked out of her quarters and into the cockpit. She saw that Bo-Katan was already awake, scrolling through a datapad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Bo-Katan said when Ahsoka walked in. “You're awake. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Ahsoka replied. And for the first time in months, it was genuine. She hadn’t felt so taken care of in ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bo-Katan replied. She stood up. “We’ll be exiting hyperspace in a few hours, so you’ll get to see Sundari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen Sundari,” Ahsoka pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s changed,” Bo-Katan said darkly. “It’s not the Sundari you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked down. “Sorry,” she apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bo-Katan said. “Don't worry about it. It will go back to the way it was soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Ahsoka said, shooting Bo-Katan a hopeful smile, and Bo-Katan returned it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie walked into the room. “Aunt Bo, we have a transmission coming in from Kat,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka glanced at Bo-Katan. She assumed he was talking about the Katherine Bo-Katan had mentioned the day before, but Ahsoka wondered who Korkie’s mother was. Maybe Katherine was Korkie’s mother? But Ahsoka would have thought that Korkie would have addressed Katherine as ‘mom’ or ‘mother’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded at her nephew. “Alright,” she gave Ahsoka one last look and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at Korkie. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Korkie replied. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Who is your mother?” Ahsoka said gently. “I know Bo-Katan isn't, and you addressed Katherine as ‘Kat’ and not as your mother. And the Duchess…” she trailed off, coming to a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you figured it out,” Korkie said with a grin. “Don't worry, everyone on this ship knows. Just don't, like, make it public. Not many know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your mother is Satine,” Ahsoka said with a grin. “Who’s your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie shrugged. “No idea. But I’ve been told I look just like him,” he smiled at Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at Korkie, deeply studying him. Anakin had told her that Satine and Obi-Wan were close and that he ‘totally wanted them to hook up’, but as Ahsoka looked at Korkie, she knew exactly who his father was. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Ahsoka said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Korkie’s eyes lit up. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka replied. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Korkie gasped. “I’ve heard so much about him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures,” Ahsoka said with a small laugh. “Anakin, the 501st, and I would gossip about Satine and Obi-Wan all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they were terrible at hiding their relationship?” Korkie asked, putting a hand on his chin and raising an eyebrow at Ahsoka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka felt her heart stop. He looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Obi-Wan. Without the beard, of course. It was almost terrifying at the resemblance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ahsoka said with a pained voice, forcing a smile. She missed them. And being in front of Obi-Wan’s son made it so much worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan didn't even</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he may never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan walked back into the room. “Hey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Korkie said. “Ahsoka figured it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured what--oh,” Bo-Katan said. “And I think you know who his father is, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. “You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She vented to Katherine about him, and she told me about their relationship. And then when Korkie was born, Katherine told me.” Bo-Katan replied. “I never thought it had gotten that extreme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When was this?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satine said it was right before Obi-Wan went to negotiate someplace with Qui-Gon, and they ended up at Tatooine,” Bo-Katan responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right before they found Anakin…” Ahsoka whispered, so soft that she hoped no one would hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, it wasn’t quiet enough. “Nothing,” Ahsoka said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan looked like she wanted to ask more, but they all lurched forward as the ship lurched out of hyperspace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at the planet in front of them. It was just like she remembered it from space, but she knew that it was different on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan spun the pilot’s chair and sat down in it, pushing a few buttons and maneuvering the ship into the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might have a few visitors as we land.” She said, glancing back at Ahsoka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Great,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan grinned and looked forward and the ship landed. She stood up and walked out of the cockpit, Ahsoka and Korkie following her. As they walked out of the ship, Bo-Katan knocked on the door of a spare bedroom, and Ursa and Alrich followed in the back, their hands resting on their holsters, their shoulders tense, and they were radiating anxiety through the Force. They didn't know what they were walking into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all they knew, Maul was hiding, ready to strike, and take them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, that didn't happen, but that didn't mean that they weren't still on edge. Ahsoka looked around Mandalore. It was pretty bland. There was no grass, no color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never been to this part of Mandalore, have you?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka shook her head. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We went to war,” Bo-Katan explained. “It was Satine’s goal to get the grass to grow back. It almost did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Maul took over,” Ahsoka guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partially,” Bo-Katan said. “But she became so worried about Deathwatch's attacks that she couldn't worry about something like grass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you regret being in Deathwatch?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret doing the attacks,” Bo-Katan said. “We should not have spread fear like that. But I am glad they taught me so much. They taught me how to fight. And because of that, I can fight for my people when so many can't. I don't regret that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As a Jedi,” Ahsoka started. “War is the opposite of what we were taught. Peacekeepers aren't supposed to be generals and fight in a war.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did think it was contradictory,” Bo-Katan said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I realized that,” Ahsoka said. “I didn't like what it did to me. To my Master, to my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the clones?” Bo-Katan asked. “What do they think of it? I've heard people say that they're just like people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are people,” Ahsoka replied. “They have feelings, they can think. And what they think about the war… well, some just drink everything away so that they can't think about it. There are others that will try not to think about losses. Some won't make friends so they won't feel anything when a friend dies. But most of them focus on the War and they mourn their brothers. They realize it's their duty to fight, and they know they're going to die doing it. And it's not like they know anything else. If they left, they would be confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they're all the same,” Bo-Katan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only share the same face and blood,” Ahsoka said. “I have not met two clones who are the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Bo-Katan said. “So they’re just like us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Just like us,” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Mandalorian--</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alrich,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ahsoka remembered--walked over, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Kryze, am I interrupting something?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan shook her head. “Not at all, Alrich. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of our spy teams just returned from Sundari,” Alrich explained. “Do you want to send out another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Bo-Katan replied. “Get a team together. And have the team that just returned meet me in my tent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alrich nodded. “Right away, My Lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan glanced at Ahsoka. “Do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to?” Ahsoka asked. She wasn't sure what to do. She had been so used to people telling her what to do that she didn't know how to react when she had the option. And she wasn't around familiar people. She wasn't sure what she would do waiting for Bo-Katan to come back out. But she also didn't want it to seem like she was following Bo-Katan like a tooka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your decision,” Bo-Katan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come,” Ahsoka said, feeling embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan walked to the camp, and Ahsoka followed a few feet behind, her bag still slung over a shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed Bo-Katan in the tent and saw Mandalorians standing all around it, helmets at their sides. She studied them. They all gave up waves of exhaustion, but also a fierce determination that reminded her of the clones. It made her feel… homesick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, listen up,” Bo-Katan said, her voice holding a ring of authority. “We have a new member. This is Ahsoka Tano.” She put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, and Ahsoka gave a small smile. “She’s going to help us. If she orders you to do something, you do it. She’s our only hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she a Jedi?” A Mandalorian asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka cleared her throat. “I was,” she said. “I left the Order, realizing it’s faulted. But I will help you. This is my fight as much as it is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how is that, exactly?” A female Mandalorian asked, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Bo-Katan, who gave her a nod. “I know how Maul fights,” Ahsoka explained. “I’m going to fight him. If I can remove his power, it will make it easier to regain control. But I’ll also need people on the battlefield to take out Maul's warriors. This is a joint operation. And I’m going to do everything I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan smiled at Ahsoka. “Thank you, Ahsoka. Now, I’d like to speak with the patrol that just came back from Sundari. Ahsoka, I’d like you to stay. Everyone else is dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorians shuffled out, and a group of five stayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenn, please give me your report,” Bo-Katan ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked between the two. Wasn't this the father of Bo-Katan’s daughter? She tried to read the two, but they were able to hide their relationship quite well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, what do you think?” Bo-Katan asked. “Maul’s coming to Sundari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to plan when he comes back,” Ahsoka said. “Prepare and gather everyone we can. Then, we strike. Hit them hard, get out fast. End it quickly. Take out the highest-ranking people. If the forces don't have a leader, it will be easier to take control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “Sounds good. The four of you, rest. Fenn, I'd like you to stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four Mandalorians nodded, put their helmet on, and then left the tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenn, this is Ahsoka Tano,” Bo-Katan said. “Ahsoka, this is Fenn Rau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka put a hand out. “It's good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn gave a small smile and shook her hand. “Good to meet you as well, Lady Tano.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ahsoka is fine,” Ahsoka said with a small shake of her head. “Bo-Katan has told me about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn glanced at Bo-Katan. “Does she…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “She knows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you tell her?” Fenn asked, but there wasn’t much anger in his voice. More curiosity than anything. “You barely know her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I can trust her,” Bo-Katan said. “Besides, if she tells my secrets, I’ll just gut her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comforting,” Ahsoka muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn laughed. “It seems you can trust her.” he paused, lowering his voice. “Tonight’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> night, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan nodded. “Yeah. We leave in ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka glanced between the two. “I’m right here, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn glanced at her. “You know, she could come. See Sundari how it is now. Get more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan put a hand on her chin and pondered for a moment. “Alright,” she agreed. She looked at Ahsoka. “Tonight’s the night we go to Mandalore and see Myra. Do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiled. She was so happy that the Mandalorians were accepting her so quickly. She hadn't felt this included since she was a youngling, but even then, she was sometimes cast out because of her species.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, the Mandalorians didn't seem to care. She was a warrior, they were warriors, and they accepted her not even knowing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to,” Ahsoka said. “If that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” Bo-Katan said, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. “You need to stop being so anxious. We’re friends here. So, do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ahsoka said, feeling more confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bo-Katan said. “Tomorrow, we’ll get you some beskar and a new outfit. You won't look like a street rat anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Ahsoka said sincerely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get moving,” Bo-Katan said. “And remember, be on guard. You won't blend in well, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka shrugged. “I’ve gotten used to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a speeder since Ahsoka doesn’t have a jetpack,” Fenn suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a better idea,” Bo-Katan said with a knowing smirk. “Do you think you can use a jetpack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka looked at the woman in shock. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>jetpack</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a jetpack,” Bo-Katan said. “You are--</span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>--a Jedi. You should be able to handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” Ahsoka said. She had always wanted to use one, but Anakin had never let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fenn, could you get her one?” Bo-Katan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn nodded. “Sure thing.” He left the tent and came back a moment later with a jetpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to get it over my montrals?” Ahsoka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put this on,” Bo-Katan said, handing her a metal backpack-like object with a clamp on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka put it on, and Bo-Katan put the jetpack on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quite heavy, but Ahsoka knew that she would get used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you can’t fight with it,” Bo-Katan said. “Just kind of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go with the flow,” Fenn suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kind of like a lightsaber,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. She rolled her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan gave her a reassuring nod and then they left the tent. “Ursa, watch over camp while we’re gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa nodded. “You’re taking the Jedi with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s seeing Sundari,” Bo-Katan replied. “Now, if Maul ambushes you, comm us. We’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ursa nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan jumped up and her jetpack kept her in the air. “Ahsoka, try it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka took a deep breath and Force-jumped to give her more time to start the jetpack, and it kept her in the air. Ahsoka moved side to side, but then stayed in place. It was fun for her after she got used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Ahsoka said. “I think I’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn flew up beside Bo-Katan and Ahsoka. “Remember to be alert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Bo-Katan nodded, and they started to fly towards the capital, Ahsoka enjoying the air rushing past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is really fun!” Ahsoka exclaimed as they came into Sundari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way!” Bo-Katan shouted, pointing to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all veered right, Fenn watching their back. Bo-Katan led them to a small home in a secluded part of Sundari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was surprised how much Sundari had changed since the last time she had come. There was smoke in so many buildings from small fights, Maul’s warriors were patrolling everywhere it seemed, and Ahsoka felt like someone was always watching her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Bo-Katan knocked on the door, and a woman with a toddler on her hip opened it, a large smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here!” Katherine (or at least, that’s what Ahsoka assumed to be) exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenn took the child from Katherine. “How was she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Katherine said. “As always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to hear,” Bo-Katan said. “Kat, this is my friend, Ahsoka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka held out her hand and bowed her head. “It’s good to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katherine laughed. She shook Ahsoka’s hand. “You’re quite formal. Please, call me Kat. If Bo trusts you, I’m sure I can as well. We’re friends here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka smiled. “Thank you, Kat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat glanced at Bo-Katan. “So, I don't mean to be rude, but we don’t get many aliens around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a Jedi,” Ahsoka explained. “I’m helping Bo-Katan fight Maul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same one you fought on Carlacc?” Kat asked. “Bo, that’s weird, even for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan shrugged. “She’s what we need,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, come inside,” Kat said, waving a hand. “I’m not having my house burn down today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan chuckled. “Sure thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all walked in, Fenn quietly talking to Myra, Ahsoka staying silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, right?” Kat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded. “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you enjoying Mandalore?” Kat asked. Ahsoka knew that she was trying to get Ahsoka to open up, and Ahsoka was willing to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice,” Ahsoka replied. “It’s been a while since I’ve come, but so far, I’m enjoying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And didn't you say that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> a Jedi?” Kat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--yes,” Ahsoka said, studying her boots. “I left the Order over a year ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look to be just a child!” Kat exclaimed. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka paused. She didn't like talking about it too much. “I was accused of bombing the Temple,” she replied. “I was expelled and right before my Senate Trial ended, my Master found the real culprit. The Jedi invited me back, but I refused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You poor thing,” Kat said, giving her a sympathetic look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Myra started whining, babbling a few words, like, “Mama,” or “Miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I think she wants you,” Fenn said to Bo-Katan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bo-Katan smiled and cradled her daughter. “I think I’m her favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure why,” Fenn grumbled. “I’m a very likable person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you are,” Bo-Katan said cheekily. Ahsoka looked at the Mandalorian in surprise. It was quite a shock to see her act like a normal(whatever that was) person. She wasn't a warrior all the time, she had feelings, and she had a social life as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone hungry?” Kat asked. “I made cupcakes earlier with Myra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cupcake,” Fenn said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just have a food obsession,” Bo-Katan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Ahsoka?” Kat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cupcake would be nice, thank you,” Ahsoka said formally. She wasn't used to getting so much or being taken care of. It felt nice, and Ahsoka wanted to stay like that forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months had passed, and Ahsoka was happy on Mandalore. It felt like she had found a purpose again. She spent her days watching Maul, when he would arrive on Mandalore, she would skirmish with Maul’s commandos, she would practice Mando’a with Bo-Katan, babysit Myra (along with Ursa’s daughter, Sabine), spar, and talk with her newfound Mandalorian friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after months of thinking of a plan to stop Maul, Ahsoka had come up with a desperate attempt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called a frequency, using the one she and Anakin had used what seemed like forever ago, when things were easy, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Master,” Ahsoka said regally. “It’s been a while.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a lot of fun writing this one. It's a lot longer than usual, but I wanted to explore Bo-Katan and Ahsoka's relationship. I did like their dynamic in Clone Wars (season 7) and I'm glad it's seemed to last even after the Empire is gone in the Mandalorian. I kind of just wanted to build up to the Siege and fill in some gaps. I hope you all enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rex Remembers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some angsty father-son bonding. Sorry it's so short!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“When your mom had first captured Maul,” Rex started. “We went back to the starship to go back to Coruscant to deliver him to the Jedi Council. Ahsoka seemed to be thinking about something, so I asked her what was on her mind. She told me ‘as a Jedi, we were trained to be keepers of the peace. Not soldiers. But all I've been since I was a Padawan is a soldier’. I didn't really know what to think of it.” Rex said, furrowing his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Jax asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said what I was thinking. I said, ‘Well, I've known no other way. Gives us clones all a mixed feeling about the war. Many people wish it never happened.  But without it, we clones wouldn't exist.’” Rex paused, a sad smile creeping onto his face. “And then your mom said, ‘well, then perhaps some good has come from all of it. The Republic couldn't have asked for better soldiers. Nor I, a better friend.’” Rex sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both knew we were more than friends. But at that point, that was all that we could be. I don't know if she knew she was pregnant at the time.” Rex closed his eyes. “And then a transmission came in. We thought it was more good news, but it was Order 66. And then I shot at her. I don't remember much about it. When the chip took over, we were stripped of our ability to choose. We were pretty much droids.” he opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax looked up at Rex. “She never told me what happened before Order 66,” he said. “She just said she talked to a friend of hers. It's been hard for her to talk about Order 66. Or it was, at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's been hard for all of the survivors to talk about it,” Rex said. “It wasn't a good time. Even when we say what happened, no one really understands. Not unless you experienced it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax nodded. “I've been in the Rebellion since I was about a year old. Fighting is all I've ever known. But if I tell myself I'm fighting for the right thing, that's what makes it easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex gave Jax a concerned look. “I believe I'm fighting on the right side,” he said. “But I thought the same thing when I fought for the Republic. Look at where that got me.” he stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jax opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex shot Jax one last look and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe his dad did have a point. Was he even on the right side? And if he was, how many more people were going to die before they won?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more importantly, what if they never did win?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>